His Wishes
by evil yokai
Summary: Sesshomaru saves a strange creature who can grant him any wishes he wants until he thinks that the debt is paid. What will Sesshomaru ask for? Does he even care about such a pitiful attempt of gratefulness? SESSKAG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**You saved my life; he broke hers**_

A loud scream echoed in the forest. Birds flew away, getting away from the battlefield, trying to save their lives. Trees came crashing down as a body slammed into them. Their was a loud 'CRACK' each time the body came in contact with one of them and a 'THUMP' where it landed. A woman rose from her current position on the ground to inspect her surroundings. Her body was bruised and battered but she almost didn't feel the pain. She was a goddess after all. Her opponent came to her left and tried to crisp her with a fire wave but she dodged just in time. There was no way she could beat him. "Give up Danyara, you cannot defeat me. I am the greatest god and I shall rule the heavens." The shadow of a man appeared and soon you could see his traits. He had long fire red hair and eyes. Two equally red stripes started from his forehead and came all the way down his face to stop at his jaw line. The God was wearing a black kimono with flames patterns at the bottoms of the pants and sleeves, representing really well what his real power was. He was known as Teryuno, the god of fire. He had a fiery temper and was very high tempered. Teryuno always wanted to rule over the world and Danyara, until today, had managed to keep him at bay. Now he had broke free from her grasp and was trying to kill her in order to rule over the heavens. Yes, Danyara was actually the current lady and ruler of the after world. The place where every pure soul could claim its place. She knew that if Teryuno should ever gain control over it, disaster would bestow upon the world and even more in the sky.

There was another blast which she barely dodged. Using her abilities, she created a ball of light and threw it at him. Unsheathing his sword, Teryuno easily blocked it. The ruler of heaven was tiring and he would soon claim his victory. "Stop this Teryuno! If you kill me, millions of lives will be destroyed" she pleaded while backing away from him.

A evil smirk formed on his lips. "Is this the great goddess of light pleading in front of me to spare her pitiful life?" he mused. He gathered some more fire in his hand. "Now you will die!" He threw it at her.

Danyara watched the fire energy launch at her and closed her eyes. That would be it, the end of her life and heaven itself. All that would be left of it would be ashes. There a loud sound of the fire ball hitting something but the pain never came. She risked to open an eye.

Sesshomaru was making a tour of his lands to check on things and see that no demons would come and attack the villagers. As astonishing as it would look like, humans were living in his lands. Do not think that it was compassion that brought the lord to accept such pathetic creatures. He was collecting taxes from them as a payment for his protection and with this money he was gaining in power against the other lords. He had the biggest lands in Japan and the strongest at that. His army was about ten times stronger that all the other lands combined. He had made sure they were fully trained; he didn't trust anyone, not even the generals of his lands. Sesshomaru, the Western land lord, was a powerful yokai. A yokai nobody would like to face alone but that everybody envied.

He turned his head slightly toward the East when his yokai hearing picked up the sound of fighting. Frowning, he sped toward the sound. He heard it all; the voice of the man saying that he would destroy the other fighter and rule over heaven and the woman begging for him to stop. At the last minute, when he knew the woman, a goddess he guessed, was about to get killed, he stepped in and with a swing of his Tokijin unleashed his dragon blast. There was crashing sounds of trees falling. When the smoke dispersed itself, he was face to face with a woman. She had her eyes closed and when she opened them he lost himself in those white orbs. She had not pupils; her whole eyes were white, as her hair and kimono. Her skin was of a dark black, making a great contrast with the rest of her. A loud chuckle echoed around them. "You're one lucky woman, Danyara" the other god laughed "getting saved by a demon."

Using his senses to find where the other god was hiding, Sesshomaru's voice spoke volumes. "Whatever you are you would do well to get out of these lands" he growled, his voice was icy.

There was another chuckle. "Doesn't the little doggy want to play?" There was a blast of fire but Sesshomaru easily dodged it and used his poison whip to slashed at his opponent. Having his both arms was way easier now. He could wield his sword and use his poison whip at the same time. Smog was leaning over the place, making it impossible for him to see anything. He used his demonic senses to detect the ruffling sound of his enemy's steps. There was a cry of pain from the demon as he got slashed by the whip. "You will pay!"

Landing on the soft ground, Sesshomaru spoke again. "I warned you to leave these lands. I will leave you one more chance to do so. If you don't, I'll kill you"

"You can't beat me. I am the god of fire!" This time the fire blast was stronger but Sesshomaru stood his ground. Tenseiga created a barrier around him, deflecting the attack and sending it flying toward the sky.

"Now die!" He roared and lashed at him, his Tokijin slashing at him and cutting him into two. The god let out a dying cry and turned into ashes. Sheathing his sword, Sesshomaru started walking away.

"Wait!" It was the goddess.

"What is it that you wish woman?" he asked boringly. He never turned around; he just stopped in his tracks.

"You... you killed him" she stated, disbelieving that a demon could be that strong. Gods were known to be extremely hard to beat, almost invincible. It was a miracle that demon could kill one that powerful so easily.

"Are you blind woman? Or simply stupid?" His tone was as cold as ever.

"No..." she said softly, bowing her head "but I am now in debt. You saved me and thus saved the heavens from destruction. Just tell me how I can ever repay you." She bowed low, her long hair falling from her shoulder in cascades.

"I do not need your help woman. I do not need either your debt. Now leave these lands at once or you shall meet the same faith as him" He started walking again, gaining more and more distance between himself and the goddess.

She ran to catch up on him. "I'll give you everything you wish. You just have to wish for something. It will work until you think I have paid my debts" she declared and vanished in the air.

Sesshomaru spared a glance back at where she was standing and growled. 'Foolish woman' he thought. 'There is no way this will ever work.' He made his way back to the castle where an eight years old girl was waiting for his return, pushing the words of the goddess in the back of his head.

Kagome felt her heart break into tiny pieces. She had followed Inuyasha in the forest in order to tell him the food was ready but she wasn't ready to meet such a sight. He and Kikyo were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. "I love you so much Kikyo" he whispered.

"I love you too Inuyasha but what about **her**? You have feelings for her Inuyasha. I can read it in your soul. You know truly well that I'm the original. She doesn't belong to this world."

"I know Kikyo but I just can't help it. I love her too" Inuyasha said sadly, burying his nose in the crock of her neck.

Kikyo burst out laughing a long and cold laugh which held no emotions. "Is it her you love Inuyasha? Or is it the fact that she looks like me? She is my reincarnation after all"

After thinking for a while, Inuyasha gave her an answer. "She looks like you Kikyo but you're way better. I mean you're way more skilful than she is and she is always getting us into trouble. She can't even fight properly. She's a weakling compared to you" he declared.

Kikyo smiled and kissed the hanyou on the lips, knowing full well that the other miko was around and listening to the conversation. She could feel the aura of sorrow around her. Kikyo knew that it was Kagome's arrow that had destroyed Naraku but she had pushed Kagome to the ground and took the bow in her hands, making everyone believe that she had killed the hanyou Naraku. The girl didn't protest, she knew it was not worth it and that Inuyasha would think her too weak to affirm doing such a thing. So she had kept silence while Kikyo got all the honours. Only her sister Kaede knew the truth but she could always say that the old woman was delusional.

"I should go back to camp" Inuyasha said, breaking the contact they had. "They will be waiting for me for supper" he kissed her goodbye and jumped high in the trees.

When she was sure that Inuyasha was gone, Kikyo spoke to the other miko. "Stay away from him, he's all mine. His heart belong to me, you are only a replication of me. You mean nothing to him." She got no answer but she knew the other girl had heard. Calling her soul stealers, she was lifted in the air and disappeared in the star filled sky of this full moon night.

When Inuyasha arrived at camp, everybody was already eating. Well not everybody. "Where's Kagome?" he asked, sitting in front of the first, grabbing a bowl of ramen. He gulped it down.

"Didn't you see her? She went to get you" Sango said, worried.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I didn't see her"

"I'll go and look for her" Sango declared. She took her weapon and was about to head toward the forest to search for her friend when Shippo let out a cry.

"Mommy!" he yelled and jumped in her arms. Kagome let a small smile creep on her lips while cuddling the young fox demon.

"Hey wench, where were you?" Inuyasha called from where he was sitting. He didn't bother looking at her.

Angry at the hanyou yet sad about the harsh words he had told about her to Kikyo, Kagome replied. "I was in the forest. Nothing to worry about, after all I'm only a pitiful reflection of Kikyo" She snapped. Kagome walked past him and entered Kaede's hut with Shippo still in her arms. Back outside, everybody save Inuyasha had understood what the miko had said and what she had seen in the forest.

"What's her problem anyway?" he asked "The wench is so dumb she can't even make herself clear when she talks" He soon had a giant boomerang embedded in his skull.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Sango said angrily, following her friend inside.

The hanyou rubbed the back of his head, where Sango had hit him with her Hiraikotsu. "What's **their** problem?" he growled.

"You will never understand Inuyasha" Miroku sighed. He sat down and closed his eyes, his staff secured in his arms.

"Feh! There's nothing to understand when it comes to Kagome. She's just plain stupid" He jumped in a nearby tree and closed his eyes too.

It's over for the first chapter!! Let me know how it is! .-

Review!

Cyn


	2. What!

**sesshoumarukagomeforever23**: I will, don't worry!!!!! . I just love writing this story! Just wait, things will get even better!

**Suko-chan**: I'm sooooo sorry!!!! I usually put something to separate the part but it seems that they didn't appear when I posted the chapter. Stupid computer!!!!! Anyway, this one will have!!! .-

**Mangadreams**: Like a wrote before, if you like the start, then you might like what is to come! Things are getting better and better with each chapter!!!! .

**Kagome.is.better**: Thanks, I'm glad you love my stories. It gives me the strength to continue them!! .-

**Madmiko**: knowingly or not… that is THE question… but I won't answer!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha evil me!!!! You'll see in the nest chapters…!!!!

**Miko Goddess Kagome**: Thanks for the review!!!!! .

Disclaimer… AARRGGHH I hate doing that!!!!! I-D-O-N-T-O-W-N-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A-O-R-A-N-Y-O-T-H-E-R-C-H-A-R-A-C-T-E-R-T-A-K-E-N-F-R-O-M-T-H-I-S-A-N-I-M-E-!!!! HAPPY!!!!! I EVEN SPELLED IT!!!!!!! .

Sesshy: Human, you are weird…

Chapter 2

What?!

"You have come back lady Danyara!" The other Gods and Goddesses cheered. They had seen the fight but they knew they couldn't interrupt. The lady had to fight alone to defend her title. They had followed their every moves until they had set foot on Earth. No gods were allowed to walk with the livings in the first place and thus they had lost contact with the two opponents when they descended there. "Have you defeated Teryuno?" "Are we out of danger?" The questions were coming from everywhere. Danyara rose a hand and silence was made.

"I have not defeated Teryuno" she said calmly.

"He won then! This can't be!" Everybody screamed in terror. Danyara rose her hand again.

"I didn't defeat him" she said again "a demon finished him when he was about to destroy me. He saved us all and thus I am in his debts." She declared

There was a heavy silence. "What happened lady Danyara? How could a mere demon kill one you couldn't kill yourself? It's impossible!" The god of air was getting impatient.

"I will tell you everything my friends" she made a pause "but before let us all settle down" They all did as told and waited for the Goddess to start the story of what happened back on Earth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe he said that in my back!" Kagome fumed. She had told Sango and Kaede the whole story and even Shippo had heard. He was doing as if he was sleeping, cuddled with Kilala but he was fully awake. Sighing, she plumped down on the wooden floor. "Maybe I should've known. He was going away a lot lately and I should've guessed that he still love her more than me." She whined, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagome, it's not your fault." Sango pointed out. "I thought too that he had forgotten about that damn slut and started loving you for who you are. If I didn't have to pay some 'respect' to her because she killed Naraku and saved Miroku from being killed by his cursed hand, I would kill her right away." Sango raged.

Kaede made a funny face. "Ye haven't told her have ye child?" she asked, surprised.

"Told me what?" Sango inquired, interested about the old woman's words.

"Nothing" Kagome muttered, her head hanging dangerously low.

Kaede sighed. "My sister wasn't the one who killed Naraku. Kagome did."

Sango's face fell. "I... you… she… WHAT?!" She was completely lost. They had celebrated Kikyo's courage face to Naraku and the fact that she had killed him and now the old priestess was telling her that Kagome did all of it. "Are you sure you are feeling alright?" she asked Kaede, disbelieving her words. "I mean Kikyo had the bow and arrows after all."

Kagome sighed and rose to leave. "Never mind Sango, it's nothing"

"No child, sit here. Ye will not run away when things get complicated." Kaede called Kagome who stopped at the entrance of the hut. "Sango, it was Kagome who killed Naraku. Kikyo just grabbed the arrows after Kagome killed the hanyou so you would all think she did all the job."

Sango turned toward her friend. "Why didn't you tell us? You know Miroku and I always support you."

"I know Sango but everybody thinks I'm so weak and I thought that if I told anyone the truth they would think I was lying, mostly Inuyasha." She was lowering her head in shame. "You're my best friend Sango, I know I should've told you about it but I didn't know how you would react and I thought it wasn't that important. Naraku died after all."

"Of course it's important Kagome! That means you're the strongest miko around! Aren't you proud of it?" Sango asked excitedly.

Kagome shook her head imperceptibly. "I can't focus them pretty well yet. Kaede showed me how to use it in my hands or a weapon but it's still not very strong."

Kaede laughed softly. "Ye, child, are the most powerful miko, ye just have to trust your abilities." Looking outside the window and seeing that in was already late in the night, she hushed them to sleep. "Ye will need all your strength tomorrow."

The two girls both nodded and fell asleep. Kaede watched them sleep and looked back outside the window. 'Ye are bound to do great things Kagome. Just trust your instincts and they will guide you wherever ye shall go.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A greatly angered miko walked in the night. (AN Around her demons were falling unconscious from the stench…-.-…hahahahaha… sorry, I just had to write that….) 'How could a mere reincarnation defeat Naraku? I am the strongest one am I?' She recalled the events of Naraku's death.

FLASHBACK (Don't read if you don't want to, it's not really important for the story… it just explains why everybody thinks it's Kikyo who killed Naraku)

"INUYASHA!!!" a loud scream echoed in the battlefield. Kikyo knew perfectly well who it was. It was that reincarnation of hers getting into trouble again and being unable to take care of herself. Turning her head to check around her she saw Kagome surrounded with Naraku's tentacles. She saw Inuyasha come near her, slashing through demons with his sword and unleashing a wind scar toward the evil hanyou. He grabbed Kagome and jumped elsewhere.

'He is after the last Jewel she possesses' Kikyo thought, seeing Naraku launch at them again.

They were only seven of them against hundreds of demons. Koga was missing, as well as Inuyasha's brother. When Naraku was too busy fighting Inuyasha and his friends, Kagome found her bow and arrows and aimed at some lowly demons that were still trying to eat her alive and take the jewel with them. Kikyo, though, was aiming directly at Naraku but the half-breed was moving too fast and she missed every time. Exhausted, she fell on her knees, watching Inuyasha unleashing wind scars one after the other. He was tiring too and was now more vulnerable to any blow Naraku gave him. One precise blow got him knocked on the ground. Naraku had that evil smirk and was about to finish him off when there was a woman's gasp and an arrow went flying past everyone and hit Naraku straight in the chest where the tainted jewel was resting. Kagome had fallen out of exhaustion and Kikyo was still the only one of the two to still have the bow in her hand. When everybody turned around to see from where the arrow had been coming from, their eyes rested on her. Nobody ever asked why the other was so exhausted compared to her. Inuyasha only said that she was tougher than Kagome, being able to kill Naraku and all.

END FLASHBACK

It's not that she didn't mind the attention. One the contrary, it permitted her to gain Inuyasha's eternal love. Deny it or not, demons were more sensible to women with power than weaklings.

She kicked a rock on her passage, cursing aloud about the other miko. She would get her revenge on her even if it meant her death. After all, she was already dead.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru had got back at the castle and prepared the dragon for another travel. They were now walking in the far woods of the Western lands. Ah Un, the dragon, was silently following him, snorting and growling from one time to another but it wasn't what was bothering Sesshomaru. It was the incessant babbling of the toad demon. They had left the castle earlier in the night and they were now walking under the full moon sky. Rin was already fast asleep on Ah Un's back.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why do you keep this pathetic human around? She's just annoying, noisy, smelly, ..." and he went on saying disgraceful things about the human girl "pathetic, stupid, powerless,..." and he ranked on and on until Sesshomaru couldn't even tolerate him.

'Can't he shut up!' he thought, raging from inside. By some unknown miracle, silence was made. There were quiet chocking sounds and Sesshomaru turned around to see the imp demon turning red. He had something caught in his throat and was now rolling on the ground turning blue then purple. Mentally rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru stepped on the toad demon, making the thing that was stuck in his throat fly out of his mouth. In further notice, he saw that it was a rock. He stepped off of his servant.

There was a giggle. "Master Jaken is eating rocks!" Rin was now awake.

Sesshomaru started walking again but this time everyone stayed quiet. 'Could the woman have done this? Can I really wish for everything I want?' With these thoughts in head, he continued his way toward his destination.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is amazing lady Danyara!"

"Yes! To think that a mere demon could be so strong!"

"But what did you give him as payment?" one suspicious God asked

"I told him he could asked anything he wanted until he sees fit that the debt is paid" Danyara said solemnly.

"What?! Why did you do that? Demon are renowned for being creatures hungry of power. He could ask to conquer the whole world!" the same God asked. It was none other than the God of darkness.

"This demon is different" The goddess answered. "He is very proud and would not lower himself to ask anybody's help. If he is to conquer the world as you say, he will use his own strength and power." She stopped and smiled. "Beside, the wish he already did wasn't **that** destructive." She almost laughed at the face the made. "He wished for the small toad demon traveling with him to shut up"

Every Gods started laughing their heads off as they waited for the next request of the demon in question. It's not that they had anything else to do but eternity is long when you're immortal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

End of chapter 2

Sesshomaru just made his first wish and is starting to think that maybe the goddess really gave him the ability to wish for whatever he wants. Kagome feels betrayed by the man she used to love so much and Sango just discovered that her friend is the legendary miko who killed Naraku.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. If you wish to live

Here's another chapter! Two other wishes!!! Mwahahahahahaha (though not as funny as the first one….)

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I will update the next chapter as soon as I can!

Here goes chapter 3 everyone!

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers!

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha _cough cough_ never mind the evil laugh… .

Ok, ok… IdontownanyoftheInuyashacharater!

Chapter 3

**If you wish to live...**

Sesshomaru and his little group traveled for almost the entire day before arriving at their destination. The welcome they had wasn't the one they were expecting. Demons were lined up, face to their lord, sword in hand. "You will perish and we will take your lands as our own!" Their leader roared. They were tiger demons he had admitted on his lands when they had pleaded and pledged their loyalty to him. Now they were organizing a rebellion behind his back.

Sesshomaru stood at the entrance of the village, a demon village, looking coldly at the fifty demons facing him. "If you do not wish to die you would do well to put those swords down." He gave as a warning.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, taking a peek from behind him. Understanding that Rin would probably be in the way and that the demons would probably try to hurt her to get to him, Sesshomaru silently cursed and wished he had left Rin at the castle. He had just finished thinking it that the young human girl was gone.

'So it does work' Sesshomaru thought. It was good; he could use this ability to his advantage.

There was a war scream and the tiger demons charged at him, weapons ready to strike. There was no sound coming from Sesshomaru's side, only the sound of his sword meeting flesh could be heard. After a few instant, every tiger demons were down, either dead or bleeding profusely. The only one left was their leader. When Sesshomaru's attention was brought to him and when his cold amber eyes met the other demon's ones, the yokai took off in a run, his tail between his legs.

"Aren't you going after him milord?" Jaken asked. "He did disobey you after all." The lord walked on the other direction. "Where are you going milord?"

"I have to check on something." He didn't say anything more but Jaken didn't insist. He knew full well that his lord would get angered at his incessant questions and would punish him just like he did with the rock. He didn't know how his lord did it but it only showed how much powerful the he was compared to him. 'Is she really at the castle?' Sesshomaru asked himself while walking the whole way back at the castle. He had a meeting with other lords in the evening anyway so he would have to hurry up. Without a word, he transformed into a giant ball of light and left at full speed, followed by the dragon yokai and Jaken who had taken the air.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat outside the hut, playing with the fully completed Shikon jewel. 'What am I going to wish for?' she wondered. She pondered over the thought for a second and making her mind, she came toward Sango. "Sango, I wanted you to assist to it" she said, sitting in front of her friend. Sango had not said a word to anyone yet because Kagome had pleaded her not to…

"Assist to what?" her friend asked, not really following the miko

"The wish" Kagome said, she dragged Sango away from the rest of the group.

"So you're going to wish for Inuyasha to be human?" Sango asked "Shouldn't you ask **him** to assist?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I will not wish for Inuyasha to be human."

"What will it be then if...?" she understood before she could finish her sentence. "You shouldn't Kagome. I... Inuyasha desires it too..."

"Don't you wish for your brother to be back?"

"Yes..." the taijiya bowed her head, tears were threatening to fall.

"Then I wish upon the Jewel to bring Kohaku back to life." Kagome said, holding the jewel in front of her. Her wish being unselfish, there was an intense light and Sango's little brother was in front of them, in his fighting garb, the same he was wearing before Naraku killed him to get the Jewel shard. His memories were back but even with the pain he felt for killing everybody of the clan, he felt glad to see his older sister again.

Gathering her brother in her arms for a hug, Sango's tears started to fall. "Thank you so much Kagome" Kagome smiled at them and left them alone.

"Hey wench what was the whole light thing all about?" Inuyasha came bursting from the trees, interrupting the tender moment.

"Sit!" when she was sure he had hit the ground and was six feet under, she explained to him. "I wished for Kohaku to be brought back to life"

"What?! You're so damn stupid! You could have wished for Kikyo to be brought back! Not a stupid weakling demon slayer! You're so damn pathetic it's hard to think you're Kikyo's reincarnation!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! I hate you Inuyasha!" She left, running toward the forest. Right now, she needed some time alone to think.

During this time, Inuyasha was getting the beating of his life from Sango, Miroku and even Shippo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That's it! I found him!" Kikyo's lips twisted upward in a sickening smile. She pushed some rocks away and stood at the entrance of a small cave. It was only large enough to let one pass but she found as she explored it that it went larger when she continued inside. "That's it Kagome, let's see if you can beat that!" her smile went wider as she found what she was looking for.

In the end of the cave was lying a body. Battered and burned up by purification power was Naraku's body. That was where the Inu clan had placed his body when he was destroyed. She, Kikyo, had placed the spell at the entrance of the cave, keeping everybody out and him inside. So it was easily for her to break the spell and enter. "Kikyo, what a pleasure to be face to face the one who 'killed' me!" Naraku roared, his demonic aura spreading around them.

Stunned, Kikyo stood near his body. "This can't be! You are dead! I saw that little bitch kill you with my own eyes!" she backed away until her back made contact with the wall of the cave.

"So it was Inuyasha's Jewel detector who killed me. Interesting." Naraku thought for a minute. Kikyo could see that his body didn't heal of its injuries. There were places where the skin was all gone, leaving him burned and scarred. "Kikyo, you didn't believe such a pitiful arrow could kill me, did you? I have been trying to regenerate myself since you sealed me in this cave. The only thing that prevented me from walking these lands again and get my revenge was that barrier you just destroyed." He smirked.

It was Kikyo's turn to smirk. "I have a proposition for you Naraku." She waited for his reaction but only the fact that he was looking at her was telling Kikyo that he was actually listening to what she was saying. "I will heal those wounds of yours and drop the barrier if you take care of the girl named Kagome, the one who killed you."

Naraku chuckled evilly. "As 'take care' you wish for me to kill her?"

Kikyo shrugged her shoulder. "Do as you wish with her, I don't care. Just get her out of my way."

"I suppose you two are still bickering after that half-breed Inuyasha." Naraku stated. "I will do as you say. Now heal me."

Kikyo did as told and used her healing ability to close the ever-bleeding wounds the purification arrow did to him. When she was done, the half-demon named Naraku disappeared in a giant cloud of miasma. Kikyo dusted her hands on her miko outfit and headed out the cave. There, she had it. Her revenge will soon be accomplished and Inuyasha would be hers forever. She let another smile grace her lips while she walked under the moon, not really knowing where to go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We should gather all out forces in one point and attack them at the same time!" a bear demon roared in the assembly.

"You are a fool Yrio! If they are waiting for us there, we will be all destroyed! Let's lead them inside the lands, we will be able to use these ground to our advantage!" another roared back. This one was known as Grenyu, the general of the eastern part of the Western lands, a dragon. He was currently yelling at the general of the southern part, Yrio.

"What! You dumb dragon, you...!"

"Stop!" a large hand slammed on the table. Everybody stayed silent as the lord of the Western spoke. They turned their attention back to him. Sesshomaru was rubbing the bridge of his nose with a slightly exasperated look. "We shall meet them at the entrance of the lands and separate the troops into specific points. This will be all." Why did he have to do all the job? Weren't these generals at least a bit intelligent? He had asked them to meet him so they could talk about these incessant bandit attacks on his lands but it seemed that, as ever, he had to do their job. He rose from his place at the end of the table. He was about to walk outside the door that his hearing caught something he shouldn't have... for the other's sake.

"Stupid dog demon and their stupid pride" It was Fyreo, the general of the Northern part of Sesshomaru's land, a snake demon.

Stopping dead on his track but not looking back in the room, Sesshomaru spoke. "Would you care repeating that general Fyreo?" His voice was so icy that the two other lords who weren't concerned ducked under the table. (AN… Talk about courage!!!)

"Now, lord Sesshomaru, it wasn't meant to insult you." The demon had a sly smile on his disgusting face. "Beside, here is not the time for us to fight, is it?"

Sesshomaru knew the other man was right, they were here to discuss land matters. In the back of his head he wished for the death of the other demon. 'It may not be the time to fight but you won't have to fight me.' He just finished thinking so that the snake demon's chair caught on fire and that he burned on place. There was no sound, only the crackling and the odour of burned flesh. "Has anybody the urge to add something?" he asked, looking at the two other generals. When they stayed silent, he nodded imperceptibly and walked out the door.

When they knew the lord was gone, they hurried outside the large castle and ran back to theirs. But before, they had a nice talk about the young lord. "He is gaining in power" Grenyu admitted.

"Yes, and soon we won't be able to defeat him anymore. We have to take care of things, we will league each other and the Northern parts to beat him and take control of his whole land. Just image how powerful we would be if we possessed this entire land!" It was Yrio's turn to word his desire.

They both nodded and shook hands. They would be together in this mission. They would finish the business of destroying those bandit that were ravaging the lands and then put their plan to action. Lord Yrio went directly back to his castle in the Southern lands while lord Grenyu went in the Northern lands to warn some far away family (snake and dragon... make the link...) about the lord's death and ask for their assistance.

(AN It may sound a bit complicated but Sesshomaru is currently the lord of the Western lands. That's easy to understand. He separated his land into four parts: the Eastern lands who is 'led' (in some way but still under his control) by general Yrio... Northern General Fyreo (I was eating an Oreo cookie when I thought of the name... _cough_ Oreo cookies are the best!)... Southern general Grenyu... Western Sesshomaru has his castle in this part and thus didn't name a general. Anyway it's not really important... you'll see later.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It over for now!

Review!

Next chapter: I want the Tetsusaiga!


	4. I want the Tetsusaiga!

Chapter 4

I want the Tetsusaiga!

Kagome came back to camp late in the evening. She had taken a nice bath in the hot spring and was now more relaxed. 'Does he really think what he's saying?' she thought, drying her hair while walking to join the others. She sighed and bowed her head. She would have to get over him some time soon because she was only hurting herself more waiting for his love. 'I'll stop waiting for him like that and start to see the world in my own way! I don't care about what he thinks! I'm strong, I'm the one who killed Naraku!' With those encouraging words she continued her way back to camp. She stumbled over a root and fell face first on the ground. 'Maybe not **that** strong' she thought, giggling.

"About time you come back wench! Pack your things we're leaving" Inuyasha commanded, never moving from the tree he was in to give her a hand.

"Where?" Kagome asked, a little lost. "The jewel is complete"

"Inuyasha and Miroku felt an ominous presence lingering over the place we battled Naraku." Sango explained while gathering her things and weapons. She placed her sword at her hip and her boomerang on her back.

"Do you mean...?" she started but seeing her friends nod, worry came back in her mind. "Is the wind tunnel back Miroku?" she asked

He shook his head. "We killed him once. If he revives, the wind tunnel will not reappear unless he curses me again." He explained.

When she was ready, Kagome climbed on Kilala with Sango while Miroku and Inuyasha were running beside them. Shippo was resting in her arms, sleeping peacefully already. Kohaku had stayed back at the camp to help Kaede. He had decided he didn't wish to be a demon slayer anymore and was dedicating himself into being a doctor. Kagome didn't go on Inuyasha's back, she didn't feel like it. She felt more than betrayed by him, she felt like thrash to his eyes. Maybe it was what she was after all, good at nothing. 'No, they won the fight because of me' she convinced herself.

When they arrived on the battlefield, Kagome looked around to locate herself and jumped off Kilala's back. She ran toward the cave where Kikyo sealed the evil hanyou only to find the purifying barrier gone. The other joined her and they all entered the cave, their weapons ready to strike anything that would move. The cave was empty thought, Naraku's body was gone. "I guess to hunt is on again." Miroku stated.

Sighing, Kagome nodded. "And there are going to be even more deaths and pain. Couldn't you stay DEAD!" she screamed, punching a wall with her fist.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru was walking in his lands again. After the encounter with the lords, he needed to get some fresh air. He had left Rin and Jaken at the castle, he needed to think about those gifts the goddess had given him. He walked toward Inuyasha's forest, maybe some fighting with his brother would calm him a bit. He didn't pick his brother's sent in the village though, he was further in the woods. He followed the tracks of him and his companions, gaining in speed. Soon he was only a blur to any human eyes. He heard everything. His brother sniffing the air, growling and saying the same sentence he ever said.

"I smell Sesshomaru, he's coming this way." All the member of the little group took a fighting stance. The monk had his staff in hand, the demon slayer had her Hiraikotsu ready, Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga drawn and the miko had her bow and arrows in hand. Mentally smirking, Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked the same question he ever did.

"Little brother, use that brain of yours for once and think about what I could want." Was the answer he got from the demon lord.

"Feh! You will never have the Tetsusaiga! I'll cut you into little pieces before you could even get close!"

"Maybe we should put that theory in practice." He launched at his younger sibling, his Tokijin ready to strike. Inuyasha followed soon after, unleashing a wind scar. "This is getting old Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said boringly while dodging it. He let a dragon blast fly the half-demon's way.

"INUYASHA!" There was a piercing sound before Inuyasha caught Kagome by the waist and threw her on the ground and away from the blast.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for once and stop being such a weakling!" he yelled at her before running back to the fight.

With watery eyes, Kagome took a run toward the forest, hiding behind a couple of trees. She watched with admiration the display of power in front of her. How she wished she could be as strong as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha swung his sword at his brother who, instead of dodging, caught the hanyou's hand. 'What?!' Inuyasha thought stupidly. Sesshomaru let out his poison making Inuyasha drop his sword. He then used his poison whip to make him fly away. Inuyasha rose his head to watch his brother bent to take the sword. It was back to its normal form, a rusty piece of steel. At Sesshomaru's touch, sparkles started flying everywhere and electricity shot inside the demon's body. "Feh! What are you going to do? Let it fry you to a crisp?" Inuyasha laughed openly as he watched his brother's hand being burned by the sword. How his brother even got his left arm back was still a mystery to him but right now he didn't care. (AN Yeah... he's kind of holding Tokijin in his right hand and Tetsusaiga in the left one...)

It was Sesshomaru's turn to let out a slight chuckle. The rest of the group froze at the sound of the demon lord actually enjoying the fact that he was being burned by the sword he always desired. 'Let's see if what you said was actually true' Raising the sword toward the sky, he worded his wish. "This sword, I wish to have the capacity to wield it!" An intense light fell from the sky and hit him and the Tetsusaiga. Everybody shielded his eyes. When the light diminished, Sesshomaru was still standing it the middle of the field, holding Tetsusaiga. The only thing that was different was that the barrier that used to refuse his touch was gone. He was now wielding it without any pain. 'I have it at last, the sword of destruction, Tetsusaiga.' With a move of his wrist, the sword transformed to a giant fang. His cold eyes rose from the sword to meet Inuyasha's. "Let's give you a taste of Tetsusaiga's true power, shall we." He unleashed a wind scar in Inuyasha's direction but it was about ten times stronger than the ones Inuyasha ever managed to unleash. He couldn't dodge and so couldn't everybody. After seeing that everybody was down, Sesshomaru left. 'There is no way he can survive such wounds without the help of his friends.' He watched with some sick amusement that his friends weren't in better shape. He took the air on a yokai cloud.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome let out a scream when Sesshomaru left. He probably had forgot about her when he had tried to kill her friends. She ran toward them. Sango was unconscious but ok, Kilala was bleeding a bit from her forehead and Miroku had a broken arm. Inuyasha was in worst shape. He had been directly hit by the wind scar. His fire rat haori was torn from everywhere and he was bleeding profusely from his wounds. If she didn't do something quick, he would probably die of them. She summoned her healing abilities and closed his wounds. She then healed Miroku's arm and Kilala's forehead and waited for them to wake up. Shippo came out of the place he was hiding and sat on her laps.

"Will they be ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Shippo, they will be alright."

"I was so scared mommy!"

"I was scared too"

&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru came back to the Western lands just in time to meet a young human girl who was playing in the gardens. She had a small ponytail on the side of her head and wearing an orange kimono. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she called, leaving what she was currently doing. "Rin missed you lord Sesshomaru!" She gave him a toothy smile. Sesshomaru didn't say anything but patted her on the head. "What is this?" the curious girl asked, showing the new sword hanging at his hip.

"This is Tetsusaiga, my new sword" he explained, keeping on walking toward the gates of the castle, followed by the eight years old girl.

Inspecting the rusty old sword (Duh! He didn't take the sheath...), she made a grimace. "I like better the other one" she declared, showing him Tenseiga, the sword of healing.

Sesshomaru didn't comment. It was quite normal she like the other sword better since he revived her with it. "Where is Jaken?"

Rin shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know lord Sesshomaru. He told Rin to stay there and wait for his return but he didn't come back."

The lord nodded at the new information. He had threatened Jaken with his life if he ever left her alone for some stupid reason. It could only mean the servant found something worth investigating. "Go inside the castle, Rin." He instructed her. She followed his command and ran toward the heavy doors of the castle. Sesshomaru followed his nose to lead him to the noisy toad. Everything was strangely very quiet around this place. Too quiet for his liking he thought. He found his servant, hiding behind a tree, a spell over his sent and aura to prevent whoever was there to find him. The lord did the same and followed the discussion between the three men, well more like demons.

"He isn't back at the castle yet, we can attack them, it would be even easier!" It was Yrio's voice.

"Yes, the troops are ready to attack. They are waiting behind the trees for the signal." Grenyu agreed.

"Then let's not waste anymore time" Sesshomaru recognized him as one of the many sons of the Northern general.

With somewhat of a satisfied smirk, Sesshomaru made the way back to the castle and waited on the outside ground, just in front of the entrance door. He was alone but with his new weapon, he didn't need any help. Minutes after, lesser demons filled the sky. There were so many of them that it hid the sun behind their mass. With a flick of his wrist, Tetsusaiga was in his hand, fully transformed. He unleashed a powerful wind scar, killing most of the creatures. After a few other ones, every demons in the surroundings were down and into pieces. The only ones left were the left lords that had plotted against him. Cornering them, he was about to end their lives.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we beg of you! Spare our lives!" Lord Yrio begged, face first in the dirt.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything but rose his sword high and ended their lives in one swing. "Nobody betrays this Sesshomaru and lives to tell." He muttered between clenched teeth. 'I suppose the work is always better done when you do it yourself' he thought. Now he would take full control of his lands. There was no way he would name any other general of his life time.

(AN Ok that means that the Western lands aren't separated anymore and so if I write about any Northern or Southern things, I'll talk about the Northern LANDS and Southern LANDS. Is it clear... if not then ask me explanations.

&&&&&&&&

Duh! It's the end of this chapter!


	5. How dared she!

I'm so sorry everyone for not posting the fifth chapter so soon... to make the story short, my parents are about to get a divorce and it's like World War 3 at home...

I'm really really really sorry; I'll try to post the next chapters as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding... 

Well, here's chapter 5!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 5

How dared she!

Kagome waited patiently for her friends to wake up from their unconsciousness. She had waited for a day now and either of them had woken up. She was getting impatient: first she was very hungry but feared leaving them alone and second she feared that Sesshomaru may come back at any moment. She still didn't understand how he managed that trick. He just asked to wield the Tetsusaiga and there it was, he could wield it! She started wondering if it would work if she would ask for Inuyasha to be less stupid. The thought made her giggle. That would be a miracle.

There was a moaning sound and Sango got up, holding her head in pain. "I feel like I've been hit by something very big." She whined.

"Sango! I'm so glad you're alright!" Kagome threw herself in her friend's arms, sending them both rolling a few feet away.

"For how long have I been unconscious?" she asked, massaging her abused head.

Dragging herself into a sitting position, Kagome answered her question. "About a day, the others are still not up yet." Feeling something rub her butt, she corrected her sentence while hitting the monk on the head. "**Were **not up yet."

Sango's eye twitched a bit. She prepared herself to hit the monk on the head with her Hiraikotsu. "Sango, my dear, forgive me! I thought it was you!" he begged. Her eye twitched even more. "But if you want I can make you less jealous." He had a lecherous grin on. Exasperated, Sango hit him on the back on his head with her weapon.

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha called them. "Hurry! We have to catch Sesshomaru and get my sword back!" he yelled at them.

"How can we beat him, Inuyasha? He has your sword! It was the only thing that made you capable of beating him." Kagome asked, insecure about the fact of pursuing the demon lord who had now the power of the Tetsusaiga.

"I don't know but we have to try. Kagome, you will use your arrows against the sword, last time it reversed back to its original form. Sango and Miroku, you will distract him. I will try to get the sword away from him." They all nodded and followed him, Kagome on Kilala with Sango as always since Inuyasha had chosen the dead miko over her. Somehow, she couldn't be mad at him. He had made his choice and she had to respect it. It hurt but she knew she could get over him.

"He, what?!" The roar was so intense that in the corridors, the servants ran away to choose another way to get pass the lord's quarters.

"Yes, milord, the half-breed has survived. He is roaming the lands at your research. He wishes to have the Tetsusaiga back." The spy bowed at his lord. He was a shadow yokai, a type of demon without any aura or sent. He could go anywhere he wanted without anyone to know. He was actually working for Sesshomaru, the lord of the Western lands, knowing fully well that he was the strongest of all.

"It is impossible; I injured him beyond his healing capacities. There is no way a simple half-breed could survive such wounds." He had now his claws dug into the desk and it was dangerously cracking and about to fall down at his feet. But even the desk knew that it wouldn't be good to fail the lord in this way and thus stayed up. (AN Sorry I just had to write that... don't worry, the desk isn't alive...-)

"From what I saw, it's a miko who healed him."

"A miko" Sesshomaru repeated, searching his memories. "The dead priestess" he growled. "It was her, wasn't it, Tenyu?"

The spy shook his head. "No, this one was fully alive. She was wearing strange and rather short clothes. She has a fox demon kit as her son." He said. "It would be great if every women could wear such clothes." Yes, another pervert.

"Tenyu, I don't pay you to make such comments." Sesshomaru growled at him. He searched in his memories to find a miko who would fit in this description. A loud 'Inuyasha!' resonated in his head and he almost hit himself on the head. How could he have forget about the noisy girl traveling with his brother? She was the one who gave Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga in the first place. "Damn the wench" he cursed. Now he would have to waste some more time to look for his brother and kill him.

Tenyu sweat dropped, he really wasn't following his lord. Did he find who it was or not? 'This demon is a living mystery' he mentally sighed.

"You may leave Tenyu, I do not need your services anymore." With a bow, the spy was gone, leaving the lord to his thoughts. 'I shall not seek my brother. He is helpless without his sword. I'll kill the miko who dared bring him out of his misery.' With these thoughts, he left, following to where his nose led him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called him. "Let's stop here for a minute!" They were back at the village and Kaede was waving at them.

"Feh! We're only at the village! How do you want to find my sword if we keep on stopping every minutes?" He yelled back at her.

"Sit!" Was the only thing she answered. "Hi Kaede!" she called. She waved at the old lady who waved back at her. Kohaku was with her, a basket full of herbs in his hands.

"What are ye doing, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, looking suspiciously at the fuming half-demon. He was actually using his claws against a poor tree.

"SIT!" When he kissed the ground, Kagome worded what she wanted to tell him. "Inuyasha, this tree didn't do anything to you! Just stop that!" She turned again toward Kaede. "Sesshomaru stole Inuyasha's sword when they were fighting." She explained.

"I believed Sesshomaru couldn't wield the sword." Kaede said.

"I know but he sort of wished to wield it and the barrier dropped. I don't know how he did it but all I know is that it worked." She continued. "The problem is now that if Inuyasha wants the Tetsusaiga, he'll have to be way stronger than that. After all it was **with** the sword he could beat Sesshomaru. Now…" she didn't finish her sentence, she knew they all understood what she meant.

"Ye should not go after your brother, Inuyasha." Kaede warned.

"What! Of course I'll go after the bastard! I want the damn sword back!" He yelled from where he was standing.

"No, ye would only get killed. Ye should wait for him to reappear. Ye will be ready to fight him then." Kaede said wisely. "Ye need to train before ye even think of fighting Sesshomaru."

"Fine!" he huffed and crossed his arms.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thanks Kaede, I really thought we were going to get killed because of him." Sango, Miroku and Shippo nodded, agreeing with her.

"I heard that!" came a reply from the tree.

"You're so STUPID Inuyasha!" the young miko yelled, holding her bloodied arm.

"You're the one who's stupid! You couldn't even dodge the damn attack!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.

"You didn't have to rip my arm off you know!"

"I merely **scratched** it, you dumb human!"

"SIT!"

'THUMP'

"You're supposed to train, not kill me!" she yelled again in his sensitive ears.

"It's not **my** fault if you pathetic humans are too slow!"

"SIT!"

'THUMP'

"I hate you Inuyasha! I'm going home!" she stomped off, grabbing her giant yellow bag.

"Fine! And don't come back!"

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Sango asked, seeing the hanyou come back from his training session without the young miko. She has some suspicions that maybe they had an argument...again...

"She went home" he mumbled

"What did you do again?" She sighed, knowing the hanyou probably angered her.

"It's not my fault if she's stupid!" he defended himself. He huffed and jumped in a tree.

"Is mommy really gone?" Shippo sadly said, tears threatening to fall.

"No, Shippo, Kagome will come back. She always do, remember?" She explained to him. Miroku nodded and Shippo wiped the tears away.

"Feh" Came from the tree.

Kagome was walking to the well when she thought again about her arm. The cut wasn't very deep but it was bleeding a lot and the sleeve of her outfit was drenched in blood. Sighing, she turned around to go at her favourite hot spring. It was close to the well so she could take a bath and then go back home. She didn't want her mother to worry about her wound and ask too much questions. She settled her bow and arrows on the ground, near the hot spring and dug into her back to find the soap. "Ah! I've got it!" she cheered in victory. She undressed and stepped inside the water. She began washing herself but it wasn't very long before she sensed another presence behind her.

Sesshomaru followed the sent, concentrating himself on his brother's. It was the strongest one and he knew that the wench wouldn't be far anyway. When he found them, they were arguing on some wound the hanyou had given the miko. He hid his sent and aura and watched from a tree afar. He heard a few 'sit' commands and saw the half-breed hit the ground each time. 'The girl might have some power after all' He thought while watching her walk toward a hot spring. Silently, he followed her. He saw her place her weapons on the ground and then talk to herself when she found some round and white thing. He thought about attacking her right away but he found the threatening arrows way too close for his liking. It wasn't like he **feared** the priestess but if he could manage killing her without receiving arrows it would be great.

From the tree he was watching her, on the other side of the spring, he saw her quickly undress and step inside the water. She dove inside the pristine liquid and he thought about how he would destroy her. He didn't want to kill her too fast. She would suffer first. He jumped on the shore and waited for her to get back to the surface. He took off the spell that masked his sent and aura and waited. When she came back to gather some air, he saw her stiffen and freeze. She had felt him.

Kagome turned around toward the ominous presence behind her back. "Sesshomaru" the name went out of her mouth in a whisper. Gaining back some of her courage, she fully faced him, taking also in the fact that she was completely naked. She stayed in the water until her neck but unknown to her, from the positing he was and the clarity of the water, Sesshomaru had a complete view of her body. "Inuyasha isn't here" she said. Her voice was shaking with fear.

"I have not come for Inuyasha. I have come for the woman who dared to heal him." His voice was icy. Kagome gulped and made a step away. She watched him make a step in front and she launched at her bow and arrows she had left on the shore, on the opposite side of Sesshomaru. She held her arm out the grab her weapons but she didn't manage to get them.

Sesshomaru quickly jumped on the other side when he saw that the miko was trying to reach for her weapons and landed on her hand. He earned a cry of pain from the young girl. While she was struggling to get free, he inspected her. She had her eyes closed and there were small whimpers of pain coming from her while she was trying to get her hand away from under his foot. The small rocks were probably digging in her skin because he could smell her blood both from her injured arm and her hand. 'Being a demon, she would be beautiful.' He thought almost lustfully. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and prepared himself to finish her off.

Sesshomaru rose his hand in the air, summoning his poison whip but before he could manage to flick his wrist to finish the human, there was a pulse. He stepped away from her, watching her entire body pulse. She was still in pain but this time it wasn't because of him. A blinding light engulfed her and Sesshomaru backed away from her, a little insecure about what he was supposed to do. There was a cry of agony and the light that prevented him from seeing her disappeared. In front of him was now a beautiful inu yokai. She was unconscious, her face in the water. Kagome had now black hair that reached her knees and a black fluffy tail hanging over her shoulder. Her stripes were of a midnight blue. 'How did she transformed?' he wondered. Then it struck him. 'Damn that goddess!' he cursed. "Cancel this wish at once!" he ordered.

"The wishes you make cannot be reversed" The goddess Danyara appeared aside of him. She gathered Kagome in her arms and settled her on the shore. She made the same clothes she had before appear on the young girl so she could be properly dressed.

Grabbing her by the neck, he added some pressure. "I never wished for this to happen!" he growled.

"Yes you did! You probably thought she would look beautiful but in the back of your mind you wished for her to transform. Would you dare deny it?" Having no answer, she nodded and disappeared.

Alone again, Sesshomaru grabbed the newly transformed girl and threw her over his shoulder. Obviously, luck wasn't on his side. He headed West, toward his castle, thinking of what he could do of the girl.

End of chapter. It was a little longer than the others...


	6. My slave

I'm very very very sorry! It's just that I had a writer's block and couldn't write for about a whole year. I just started a few days ago and I remembered that story I had started. Sorry about that. It's just that my life couldn't get worst these days, my parents having divorced for 6 month and at each other's throat for nothing and everything.

Though I have found love and that keeps my boat floating. Thanks to you all for waiting and here's the 6th chapter. Take it as my new year's present to you all! Talking about New Year, here's my wishes for you all! Health, the most important and success in everything you try. And maybe, as the cherry on the top, win the lottery P

Also, I found out that, for some unknown reason, my switches of characters weren't separated in the last chapters. Sorry about that

Chapter 6

My slave

Kagome's sleep was interrupted when she heard footsteps coming her way. She didn't understand why she heard them that well but right now it didn't matter to her. Her body felt sore and she was currently lying on something cold and hard. Rubbing the sleep off of her eyes, she inspected her surroundings. She was in some kind of cell. She had been sleeping on the dirty floor of this cell. She also had chains around her wrists and ankles which prevented her from moving too much around the cell and kept her chained to a wall. Looking around, she saw that she wasn't alone. Other prisoners were whistling at her and making compliments about her body. Talking of body, why did it hurt so much? Bringing a hand to touch a certain region of her back where it hurt the most, she noticed claws shimmering in the light. In further notice, she saw that she had black stripes on her wrist and something black and fluffy hanging on her shoulder. Her hair was still black but way longer.

Her attention was caught again when the footsteps closed the space that separated them from her cell and stopped right in front of her. Raising her eyes to meet the person who was holding her captive, she saw Sesshomaru, standing tall in front of her. How he had got in without her noticing, she didn't know but the look he had in the bit of light that filtered through the windows made her back away until her back was on the wall. "How?" she asked, talking about how she looked. The answer she received brought tears to her eyes.

Sesshomaru brought a hand in the air and slapped her right across the face. "You are in no position to ask questions, slave."

'Slave?' she wondered. She didn't dare word her thoughts because she could still feel the sting that his hand brought to her cheek. She looked at him straight in the face, her eyes asking the question at her place. His were cold and cruel.

The blow flew on its own and Sesshomaru kicked her in the stomach. She rolled to another corner, as far as the chains could let her. He grabbed a hand full of her hair and brought her body toward his. Lowering his head, he whispered in her ear. "Yes, you are my slave. And you will know your position. I am your master and I will not tolerate a mere slave to dare look at me in the eyes. Have I made myself clear?" he growled.

Kagome nodded but she only earned another blow. This time, he punched her in the face, his claws ripping the flesh. "I asked you a question, slave"

"Yes, master" she whispered, lowering her head.

Sesshomaru nodded and left. Soon after, a young servant was brought to her and inspected her wounds. "Don't worry" she whispered. "You're a demon; these wounds will heal very fast." She tried to bring some comfort to the other female demoness.

"How did I get like that?" Kagome asked, looking at her claws in disgust. Her wounds were already healing and she almost didn't feel the pain anymore.

"Huh?"

"How did I get to be a demon?" she worded again the question.

"What are you talking about?" The servant asked. She was a cat demon, Kagome saw. She had red hair and green eyes. She didn't have any stripes because she wasn't a dog demon and she had a tail just like a cat. It wasn't like Kagome's, which was hanging over her shoulder.

"I was a human" she started "before"

"Really?! I don't understand. How could you have get from human to demon like that? It's impossible!" her voice rose a bit but she kept on whispering. She sighed. "It doesn't matter now. You are lord Sesshomaru's slave and there are some things you need to know."

"I'm nobody's slave!" she defended fiercely. "You'll see, Inuyasha will come to rescue me any time soon."

The other sighed again. "Listen, there are no chances that Inuyasha guy would even get close to the castle. With that new sword he has, lord Sesshomaru is unbeatable." She explained.

"You mean Tetsusaiga." Seeing the girl bewildered face, she explained. "It was Inuyasha's sword before he stole it from him."

The servant waved it off. "Listen closely, there are some rules here that you must obey. First, when lord Sesshomaru demands something, don't question him."

"I already know that" Kagome replied, rubbing the place he had slapped her.

"I see, don't look at him straight in the eyes and always answer him when he is talking to you. You are not allowed to speak unless he asked your opinion." Kagome nodded at what she said. She had already experienced that. "This won't be easy. If you do any mistake, he won't hesitate to punish you and let me tell you something, he knows a lot about pain."

Kagome gulped at the last comment. "Is it **that** bad?" she asked in a small voice. Strangely, she almost wished the other slave wouldn't answer.

"There are worst places. Some lords rape their slaves. Lord Sesshomaru would never lower himself to do such a pitiful thing. On the other side, he is good on torture." She rose and prepared to leave. "I've already stayed too long. I wish you good luck Kagome. Since you're his personal slave, you will be in direct contact with him. Try to make the least mistakes possible." She walked toward the exit.

"Wait!" Kagome called. "What's your name?"

"I don't have a name. I am but a mere slave." Was the answer she got.

"Everybody has a name, slave or not." Kagome said, her aura was fiery and the other girl smiled a bit. She hadn't said it in a long time.

"It's Kya"

"I'm Kagome"

"It's was nice talking to you Kagome." And she left, closing the door silently behind her, leaving Kagome stuck again with those smelly and disgusting men prisoners.

&&&&&&&

Inuyasha got back from a little visit to Kagome's house. Her parents had said that she never made it back home and were starting to worry about her. He didn't feel like searching for her though, she was always getting into trouble and right now he felt like seeing Kikyo for a bit. He hadn't seen her for a while. "Is she coming back soon?" a little fur ball launched at him. Inuyasha easily caught it dropped the poor fox demon on the ground.

"No, she said she would never come back." There it was, he had said it. The lie he had prepared for them to explain Kagome disappearance.

"You're lying!" Shippo yelled, tears coming down his cheeks. He ran away to tell Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha pondered about what he had just told Shippo. Yes, it was what he wished. He desired for her to disappear from his life and there was his chance. He didn't care if she was back home or somewhere in Feudal Era. All he wanted was her and her 'sit's to be gone. He smiled as he smelled Kikyo's sent coming his way.

&&&&&&&&

Naraku laughed as he watched the miko trapped in a dungeon and transformed unwillingly into a demoness. He also found very intriguing the fact that the demon lord could now wield the Tetsusaiga. It now meant that he could defeat the other half-demon quite easily. But that wasn't his plan. Naraku knew fully well that Inuyasha was vulnerable without his precious sword. But what was more vulnerable was his human soul. A few wounds and the demon blood would take over him and cloud his senses. Then, Naraku could lead him to his brother and order him to attack him. "Leave Kanna" he ordered. The mirror went black and the child disappeared in the darkness of the room.

From behind the door, Kagura cursed softly. Naraku was up to something and she knew it wasn't good. Since he had revived, he had called to her by squishing her heart. The pain made her know that he was still alive.

&&&&&&&&&

This chapter is smaller but the next one will be better.

Review

Cyn


	7. Pain is just part of the game

Chapter 7

**Pain is only part of the game...**

There was the sound of a blow and a whimper of pain. Kagome woke up when her torturer's shoe make contact with her stomach. In one swift movement, she was on her feet, backing away as much as she could. "Get up, slave" came the harsh order. Kagome recognized the voice as Sesshomaru's. She wasn't looking at anyone in the eyes, she was way too afraid to get beaten. After Kya's departure, she had wrapped the tail thing over her body and fallen asleep in her dark cell. "I will not tolerate any laziness from my personal slave."

Right now, Kagome only wished to disappear through the floor. She could almost sense the blows coming her way. She closed her eyes while her brain was working at fast speed. Was that a question? Was she supposed to answer?

It seemed that she did the right thing when she didn't say anything because she heard him walk away. Her eyes rose to see his retreating form. Other questions were popping through her mind. What was she supposed to do? He said he didn't tolerate laziness. What was she supposed to do chained up to a wall like that? Without a warning, Sesshomaru turned around and summoned his acid whip. Kagome watched in horror as it made its way toward her. She closed her eyes in fear but the whip never made contact with her skin. It snapped the chains at her ankles and wrists. "Come" he commanded. Kagome quickly followed his order and followed him out of the dungeon, while men were protesting the fact that the gorgeous demoness was leaving them. She didn't spare a glance back as chills of disgust ran through her back.

Sesshomaru watched with some sick amusement the demoness run after him to keep up with his pace. She was lost, he could see it in her eyes. The fear he saw in those azure eyes was enough to make him want to hit her more and more. He wanted her to be scared of him, to be submitted to his greater power. To him she was still just a mere human. A human stuck inside a demon's body. After the goddess had told him she wouldn't reverse his wish, he had entered in a great rage. He couldn't kill the girl now, she was somewhat part of his clan. Then he thought; if he couldn't kill the girl, he could make her suffer until death ensued. (AN Yeah... a bit sadistic...but that's Sesshy alright .) He stopped dead on his tracks, they had arrived in front of his bedchambers.

Kagome was to preoccupied by not looking at the lord to actually look at her surroundings. When he stopped she hit her face straight on his armour. She fell backward and hit the floor. She groaned in pain. She didn't have time to raise that she was up the air, held by the neck. Her feet weren't touching the ground anymore and she was suffocating because of the pressure Sesshomaru had on her neck. Tears were falling on her cheeks while she was trying to gather a bit of air in her lungs. "This will not be tolerated." Came the warning growl.

Kagome nodded dumbly and she was dropped on the ground again. She rose on her feet and followed the lord in the room he had just entered. Sesshomaru stopped again but she managed to avoid him this time. "I do not recall giving you the permission to enter."

"Sorry master" Kagome managed to squeaked and she scrammed out of the room as fast as she could which was pretty fast since she was a demon. 'Will I ever get the answer?' She thought to herself while waiting for him outside. 'I need to know how I got like that.'

Minutes after, Sesshomaru was out again. Keeping an eye on her bent form, he summoned a slave. A woman came running this way and stopped by, bowing to her lord. "Get that stench off of her." He commanded. The slave nodded in understanding. "Those" he said, giving her the clothes he had in hand "are for her to wear. I want those filthy clothes she is now wearing to disappear." The slave bowed again and took the clothes the lord was handing her. She then proceeded at dragging Kagome to the hot spring. "When she is done, get her back to my chambers." He ordered before they left.

"Are you alright?" the other slave asked, her green eyes meeting Kagome's blue ones. The inu demoness was shaking violently and sobbing uncontrollably. She gathered the girl in her arms and tried to comfort her.

"Kya? It's you?" Kagome asked dumbly, her eyes so watery she couldn't see anything.

"Yes" she answered. "It's alright Kagome, the first day is always the worst." She tried to reassure her that not everyday was like that. She, herself, didn't have as much beating as she used to have. Lord Sesshomaru seemed even a bit indulgent when it came to her.

"He hates me" she cried even more

"You're wrong Kagome. Master Sesshomaru doesn't hate you. He just wants you to obey that's all."

"No, he hates me because I healed Inuyasha."

"Who is this Inuyasha you keep talking about? It would seems he has a lot of trouble with Master Sesshomaru." Kya asked, surprised that her new friend would still rant about a man who couldn't even save her.

"He's a half-demon. He's Sesshomaru's younger brother." She answered. Man she was scared, she didn't even want to look at Kya.

The other slave gasped. "You're kidding me!" she exclaimed but kept her voice down. "Master Sesshomaru never mentioned that he had a brother!"

"He hates Inuyasha and tried to kill him numerous time. He even stole Tetsusaiga from him, it was a gift their father had given Inuyasha to defend himself but he didn't want to understand and tried to steal it from him since we found it."

Kya sighed. "Well now your friend can't save you. Kagome, you should take your bath now. Master Sesshomaru will be waiting." But in her mind, she kept thinking. 'She will suffer a great deal. If she starts on Master Sesshomaru's bad side, she is done for it.' She left the room where she had led the girl, letting her bath in peace.

Sesshomaru found a precise spot in his garden and sat. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the scents around. She would come, he knew it. The girl was way too stubborn. In the back of his mind though, his beast didn't agree with him. **'Let us take her, she should be ours.'** It raged from inside. Sesshomaru bled a bit in the eyes but managed to submit the beast. 'I shall not lower myself to mate with a mere human.' He thought, locking the beast away. **'She is a demoness now and she belongs to us!'** the beast kept raging. Great, now he was good for a headache.

A particular scent made him interiorly smirk. There she was.

Locked up in a room in the hot spring, Kagome tried to find an exit. She had bathed first, to get rid of the scent that was following her everywhere but now that she was fully dressed, she was looking around. There, there was a window. It was a bit small but she thought she could get through it. She felt ashamed though, she was leaving her new friend behind. 'I'll come back for her.' She thought. 'I'll get Inuyasha and ask him to help me. If he even wants to help at all. He didn't even came to save me.' Her mind started to make scenarios of him and Kikyo kissing, completely forgetting about her. 'He probably thinks that I'm back home.' She thought desperately. She shook her head. 'No, I left my backpack at the hot spring. It's only a matter of time before they find it.'

She pushed the window open. A gush of wind engulfed itself in the room and Kagome quickly got outside. She closed the window again and found out that it was a garden. She was kind of happy that the window was on the first floor. She didn't know how much her demon abilities could take from a fall. Raising into standing position, she notice something white sitting on the ground. She couldn't help but gasp. It was Sesshomaru who seemed to be patiently waiting for her. "Run" he ordered.

Kagome didn't spare a glance back and started running toward the giant gate. She hoped she could jump high enough. Using her demonic speed, she went even faster, closing the gap between herself and the gate to freedom. When she was about to jump, something tripped her she found herself flat on the ground with someone on top of her. She had her face in the thick grass while Sesshomaru was sitting on her back. He leaned toward her. "This will require punishment." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome struggled against the heavy mass that was on her back, trying to free herself from the grasp Sesshomaru had on her. "No, please master" she pleaded. He had never characterized the blows he had brought on her as 'punishment' and she clearly didn't want to know how it was.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm roughly and dragged the kicking and screaming Kagome inside the castle. While he dragged her around, they met Kya who, as she saw them passing by, shook her head. Right now she didn't want to be Kagome.

Sesshomaru chained her to the wall. She was in the same cell he had tied her in yesterday. "I won't do it again, please don't." she pleaded as he saw him walk away a bit.

"I will make sure of it, slave. Remember that you belong to me and that you cannot escape me." He summoned his acid whip and hit her with it. Each time, she refused to scream in pain. She gritted her teeth and didn't let out a sound. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the weapon coming each time toward her body.

Sesshomaru was growing even angrier. How dared the bitch take away his pleasure? He wanted her to scream in pain, to plead him to stop. How he liked her voice, especially when she was begging for mercy. Now, it seemed she was daring him, challenging him to make her cry out. Adding more strength to his acid whip, he slashed her again and again, until she couldn't take it anymore and let out a whimper. There, he felt satisfied. Taking a glance around, he saw that some of the prisoners had received some blood and those who had the pleasure to taste it were asking for more. Maybe he should leave her to them so they would do as they pleased with her. **'No, nobody will touch what is ours!'** There was his answer. This time, the beast was formal. There was no way it would let him give the girl to those hungry men. Walking back toward the injured yokai, he held her chin up so their eyes would meet. How delightful was the sight of her fear shining in those blue orbs. "Be warned, next time will be much worst. Have I made myself clear?" he growled at her.

Not even having the strength to move her head in a nod, Kagome whispered her answer. "Yes, master" When he let go of her chin, her head slumped back. Slashing the chains again, she fell on her knees, unable to support herself. Sesshomaru called again Kya to drag her to his bedchamber. The slave did as told, sending sympathetic glances toward the other demoness.

When she was done, Kya bowed and left the chambers, leaving the lord alone with his slave. Sesshomaru inspected the girl battered body as she curled up into a ball as far as she could from him. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he didn't exaggerate a bit. How could he have lost his control like that for a mere human? **'yokai'** his beast corrected with lust. Sesshomaru suppressed it. He left the chambers, unable to look at the reason why his control snapped.

Kagome heard his footsteps and started to breath again. Every part of her body felt sore and she was bleeding profusely from her wounds. 'That's it, I'm going to die.' She thought. 'I'll leave this world alone and forgotten.' She thought desperately. Out of nowhere, a light appeared in front of her. It shined until a beautiful white haired goddess was standing in front of her.

"Don't worry young one, I mean no harm." She told Kagome who was backing away as much as she could from the other woman. "Let me heal your wounds, and then you will be able to rest." Kagome nodded and let the other woman place a hand on her forehead. When she was fully healed from her wounds, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry." The elder said.

"Why? You saved my life." Kagome asked

"Demons have a great healing ability. You wouldn't have died. The reason why I'm sorry is that it's all my fault if you are in this position." She explained. Seeing Kagome's questioning glance, she continued. "Lord Sesshomaru saved me and thus I gave him the ability to wish for everything he wanted until he would see fit that I have paid my debts. This is why you are a yokai right now. He involuntarily wished for you to be one."

"This is why he could wield the Tetsusaiga?"

"Yes." She said, bowing her head. "I must leave now but shall you ever need my help, I'll come back for you." She said, disappearing into that light again.

When the goddess was gone, Kagome curled into a ball and wrapped her tail around her frame. She fell asleep on the floor, as far as she could from the door, of a light sleep so she could be ready to wake up whenever her master asked her.

The end of the chapter!!

OK I know Sesshy is a bit sadistic and all but don't worry it's still a SESSKAG. Sesshy will eventually have to repair what he broke...

Next chapter: You lied!


	8. You lied!

Hi everyone! As you can see, I'm back. Sorry for being so long to update but you know, things didn't go too well. Now, about this story, I don't really know where it's going... I'm posting anyways what has already been written. I totally dedicate myself to my new story (horror, suspense, love - between Sesshy & Kags of course) so if I have some time left I might finish this one. :P The idea is there (hopefully) but the inspiration is not present.

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8

You lied!

Kagome jumped when she felt an ominous presence in the room she was sleeping. It was none other than Sesshomaru who had came back from his night outside. He didn't come back for the entire night, he had tried to find the explanation for his loss of control when he had hurt her. Why did he want to make her suffer? Was it even sufferance he wanted from her? He felt even some remorse for what he had done to her. He had never beaten any of his men the way he had beaten her. Pushing the thoughts aside, he concentrated himself on the young demoness who was curled in the far corner of the room. 'Did she sleep there all night?' He wondered. 'What would be a bed's utility if everybody slept on the floor?' He didn't understand why the girl had preferred sleeping on the floor rather than in a comfy bed. Then the answer struck him. It was **his **bed, she probably feared that he might get angry at her. "Raise" he commanded.

Doing as told, Kagome stood up on her feet. Really, sleeping on the floor wasn't such a good idea. Her back hurt like hell. She kept her head bowed all the time so she didn't see the lord's face. 'What is going to happen? Will he be mad because the goddess healed me?' she wondered. Her questions were about to be answered.

"You have healed of you wounds very fast." It was an affirmation and not a question. Sesshomaru knew perfectly well that the goddess had been in the room. Her sent was still lingering all over the place. She had probably healed the other girl.

Not knowing if she should answer, Kagome took a risk. "It was a goddess who healed me, master Sesshomaru." She whispered.

"I see." He answered. He didn't care if she had talked without his permission, he never really precised that he already knew who had healed her. Beside, her voice was music to his ears, even if he would never admit it. "Come" he ordered, walking to the other end of the room. There, was a door.

Kagome panicked a bit. Was he going to punish her again? What was behind that door? Another torture room awaiting for her? She stayed as far as she could from both Sesshomaru and the door he was about to open. When he did, inside were clothes. Nothing to worry about, it was just full of clothes. Choosing a woman kimono, he handed it to her.

"You will wear this. Tonight is the meeting of the lords and I do not wish for my slave to look filthy." He said. Kagome looked at herself and understood what he meant. The other kimono he had given her was drenched in blood and torn from everywhere.

When he handed it to her, Kagome backed away, shaking her head. "I cannot take it master Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes shone with anger. "Why would that be?" he growled lowly.

Kagome only wished to sink in the floor. His tone was angry and even if she couldn't see his face, his eyes were probably boring holes into her. She showed the demon lord her blood dirty hands. He understood and called another slave. Kagome felt overjoyed when she realized that it was Kya. She just wanted to stretch her arms and take her friend into a big hug. But she didn't want to bring her master's wrath on the other slave. "You shall take her to another bath. And this time, shall she try to escape, you will both suffer from it. Have I made myself clear?" He said, handing the clothes to the slave. Both nodded and the left for the hot spring.

Sesshomaru didn't take his post at the window, he knew the girl wasn't stupid enough to repeat the same mistake for he had threatened to punish the other slave too. The way her aura had brightened when the other slave had entered had given him the idea. He had liked it too, the fact that her aura would brighten so much and that her eyes would shine with happiness. He had liked when her voice pled him, when her eyes shone with fear but he had loved the way her aura had flared around him with true joy. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, sighing about that new **demon** slave of his who was driving him crazy.

(AN oh oh, Sesshy is starting to think of her as much more than a weakling human...)

&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Kagome came back from her bath, Kya left her at the demon lord's door. She hesitated a bit, toying with the sleeves of the beautiful kimono he had given her. How was she supposed to thank him for such a beautiful piece of art? The kimono was made of pure silk. It was ocean blue with silver patterns going for her collar to her sleeves. The obi was of a light blue. Still fidgeting behind the door, she jumped from one foot to another. She just felt so scared in his presence, so nervous to do a mistake, to say something she shouldn't have said. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps and jumped when the door opened.

Sesshomaru was getting impatient. The girl had been gone for about half an hour. What could take so long? Angry that maybe the girl had maybe tried to escape again, he rose from his bed, where he had tried to heal his forming headache. He walked to the door and opened it with force. There, stood his slave, looking gorgeous. He stayed there for a minute, unable to move. 'What did she do to her?' He wondered what his slave could have done to Kagome to make her look so good. Her hair were cascading freely in her back, neat and smelling nice. She was no longer covered in blood her eyes were shining because of the kimono he had given her. Regaining his cold exterior that had slipped for a second, he asked her what had bothered his mind and given him a headache. "Is the kimono to your tastes?" There, he had said it! Could his beast stop torturing him now!

Kagome was struck with astonishment. Had he actually ask her if she liked that kimono? 'Who wouldn't?' she wondered, bewildered. Happy that he cared at least a bit, she smiled and answered. "Yes master Sesshomaru, I am very pleased with that kimono."

She had smiled! How delightful! He needed to see it again, just one more time and he could die in peace. Ok maybe not die but it looked so right on her he wondered why he had never noticed it before. 'She never smiled to me before.' Remorse grew back into him. He had hurt her, tainted that beauty. Shaking his head, he got rid of the thoughts. 'How can I think such things about a pathetic human?' "Other slaves will get you fully prepared for tonight's meeting. You shall be at your best for I expect perfection and nothing less." He prepared to leave and called the slaves when he heard a rumbling sound.

Kagome almost died when her stomach growled in protest. Se hadn't eaten for two days, it was quite understandable that she was hungry. She froze and waited for Sesshomaru's reaction. He stopped dead on his track and turned around. "Forgive me, master Sesshomaru" she said precipitately, bowing. She gritted her teeth and waited for her punishment.

"I will have food brought to you." He said. When he turned to leave, Kagome rose her head to see him walk outside the door of his chambers. Was it amusement she noticed in his voice? No, it couldn't have been.

&&&&&&&&&&

"Look!" Shippo cried, running toward the demon slayer.

She and Shippo had decided to walk a bit together to think about Kagome's words. Did she really want to stay home and not come back for them? She didn't want to believe what Inuyasha had said. Her friend cared for them all and mostly Shippo to just leave without saying goodbye. Ruffling the fox kit hair just like Kagome used to, she wondered how he would take it to travel without his mother from now on. Inuyasha had told them that he didn't want to argue with her or go back into her era and decided to ask Kikyo's services to search for Naraku. But it seemed that every leads she gave them brought them upon strong demons that I and Miroku had to do most of the fighting because Inuyasha didn't have his Tetsusaiga. Unfortunately none of the leads led to Naraku. She sighed upon hearing Shippo run back her way. "What is it Shippo?"

"Come on, I found something!" He hurried her to follow him and ran in front again.

Sango followed him, wondering about what Shippo could have found to seem so joyful. His aura seemed to have lightened a bit. When they arrived in front of a hot spring, she immediately noticed the ugly yellow backpack her friend used to carry with her. "She has been here." She declared. Inspecting the yellow bag, she noticed that it was almost empty, just like when she would get home to fill it. Angriness shot inside of her body and her hand twitched to grab her boomerang and slam it in Inuyasha's skull. "She never left Feudal era Shippo." She declared.

"You mean she never went home?" Shippo asked dumbfounded. When she nodded, he asked again. "Then why did Inuyasha lied?"

"I don't know Shippo but this is not the question. What we should wonder about is where she is right now. It has been two days now." Lost in her thought, she wondered where her friend could have gone. Could Kaede have hidden her somewhere? No, it was impossible. Kagome would have never left her bag, bow and arrows near a hot spring. She then had a wonderful idea. "Shippo, try to smell where she went. Her sent may still be here."

Shippo did as told and started sniffing around. After a few minutes, he frowned. "I can smell Kagome and someone else. It's a demon."

"Is it one we know?" She asked. Now she was scared for her friend. If Kagome was hurt, Inuyasha would be sure to get killed... by her.

"I don't know, it resembles Inuyasha's but fully fledged demon." Shippo said, deep in thought while sniffing again.

She gasped. "No" she said "it must be Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed. Shippo nodded to agree with her. This sent was definitely Sesshomaru's. They both ran back to camp to tell the news and to beat up Inuyasha before leaving to save Kagome. They only hoped she was still alive and well.

&&&&&&&&

If he didn't have much control on himself, his jaw would have dropped and hit the floor. There she was, in front of him, looking rather... astonishing. She had looked beautiful when she had just bathed but now... Sesshomaru was in loss of words. Man, he would have to keep an eye on her or every demon would try to drag her to their bedrooms. Maybe he should tie her to him with a rope. He mentally slapped himself. What was wrong with him? He was letting his hormones guide his judgement. **"We shall take her right now!"** his beast roared from inside. Great, first it was the hormones and now his beast was pressing him. What did he do to deserve that?

Kagome looked at herself, inspecting herself for the first time. She had never seen the color of her eyes and it had taken her aback. She had bright blue eyes and two midnight blue stripes on both of her cheeks. She noticed also that she didn't have any symbol on her forehead. It probably meant royalty or that someone was important. Still looking at herself a bit shyly, she jumped when the door opened. She turned around to see Sesshomaru standing frozen by the door. He seemed to be inspecting her. 'Probably searching for a flaw' she thought. His gaze seemed to bore hole inside of her and she could feel a light blush creep on her cheeks.

"We shall go downstairs, the guest are about to arrive." He announced. Kagome nodded and started to walk toward him and the door. "But before, I shall show something you are bond to do in my presence." Kagome gulped but said nothing. He sat on his bed. "You must show signs of affection when the other lords are present." He paused and looked at her. She was biting her lips in nervousness. "Why? To show them that you enjoy my company. Now come." He ordered. "Whenever I shall sit, you will sit on my laps and nowhere else."

Kagome stared at him for a while, not knowing what to do. There was no way she was sitting on his laps! Why would she have to show signs of affection? She was lost. Why would Sesshomaru even care if she showed affection to his person? She fidgeted.

"Something is bothering you. Tell me what it is." He ordered. You could tell that he was annoyed by all this.

"Why do I have to show affection?" she asked, her head bowed.

"To show the other lords that you belong to me. Some of them won't hesitate to try to make you their slave with promises they won't keep." He grabbed her chin so she would see the sincerity in his eyes. His gaze bore into hers. "This display of affection shows that you wish to stay with me and will not accept any other as your master."

Kagome nodded, understanding fully what he meant. Kya's words came back inside her mind. 'There are worst places. Some lords rape their slaves.' She gulped and climbed on the bed to sit on Sesshomaru's laps.

"Good, now lay your head on my chest." Kagome did as told, a cherry red blush creeping on her cheeks. "There are many ways to please a demon but I'll show you only two of them. The rest, you can improvise." Out of nowhere, his tail wrapped itself around their frame. "You know what this is?" he asked. Kagome knew she had one but never really thought about what could be that piece of fur that kept twitching. She shook her head. "This is a tail, a part of our body very sensible to the touch. Pet it."

Kagome grabbed to furry thing and scratched it a bit. She earned a purr from the demon lord that made her smile. It was kind of cute. She scratched it again.

Sesshomaru was in heaven. How did she manage to do it so good? Unable to control himself much longer, he let out a soft purr. He saw her smile upon hearing the sound. She was doing it again! She wanted to kill him, that was it. Grabbing her hand and gaining his cold exterior back at the same time, he explained to second way to please him. Bringing a clawed hand to the right side of his neck, he pointed her a specific point. "This is another sensible point. Let me show you how you should do it." He grabbed her head and licked the sensible spot on the right side of her neck. He felt her shudder while pleasure shot inside her body. She was as red as she had never been. "Now it's your turn." Kagome did the same thing but on the left side. Before she could bring her mouth to his neck, he grabbed her chin and led her to the other side. "This side is for mates or mates-to-be" he explained. Kagome nodded and licked the sensitive spot. Sesshomaru had to gather all the control he had not the growl at the pleasure she was shooting inside his body. How she managed, he didn't know. No whore or other women had ever made him felt such pleasure. He had to get out of here before he would do something he would regret later. He left the room, gesturing Kagome to follow him. While they were walking toward the entrance door of the castle, he placed a gentle hand on her hip and dragged her near his body.

&&&&&&&&&&&

End of the chapter...

Review! That's the only thing I can say.


	9. She is off limits

Chapter 9

_**She is off limits**_

Last time:

With Sango and Shippo: She gasped. "No" she said "it must be Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed. Shippo nodded to agree with her. This sent was definitely Sesshomaru's. They both ran back to camp to tell the news and to beat up Inuyasha before leaving to save Kagome. They only hoped she was still alive and well.

With Sesshy and Kagome: He left the room, gesturing Kagome to follow him. While they were walking toward the entrance door of the castle, he placed a rough hand on her hip and dragged her near his body.

1111

"Inuyasha! You'll DIE!" Sango yelled, throwing her Hiraikotsu at the half-demon who was leaning in a tree with his beloved in his arms. He jumped just in time to dodge the threatening weapon.

"What are you doing?" he yelled back, landing a few feet away from her as she caught her boomerang. Once set on the floor, Kikyo grabbed her bow and arrows and aimed at Sango.

"Stay out of this you dead whore!" Sango yelled at her. Her face was now tomato red from all the yelling and anger.

Before Inuyasha or Kikyo could answer back, Miroku stepped in, a bit lost. "What's wrong dear Sango?" he asked, closing the gap between himself and the beautiful taijiya.

"You would do well to stay away from me monk or I'll end your life prematurely." She threatened. Miroku, who knew better than to anger more Sango, took a step back as a matter of protection. "You!" She turned toward Inuyasha. "You lied to us! You said she was home and didn't want to come back!"

"Feh! So what if I lied. It's way more enjoyable here without her anyway." He declared.

Loosing control, Sango grabbed the hanyou by his fire rat haori and brought him closer to her with so much strength that Inuyasha had to follow the movement. "Sesshomaru has her" she said between clenched teeth.

Inuyasha stayed dumbstruck on the ground when Sango finally let go of him. Regaining some of his coolness, he stood up. "So what, let him have all the problems. We're better off without her. That stupid girl was always leading us into traps and got kidnapped. Kikyo isn't, though."

"I swear, be glad that I can't sit you just like Kagome could because you would already be in hell." Furious, she walked away. "If you're better without her then you should also be better without me." With those words she walked away, climbing on Kilala.

"And me" Shippo added, jumping on Sango's laps.

"Sorry Inuyasha" Miroku started "but where my dear Sango goes, I'll go too." He climbed too on Kilala's back and they took the air.

1111111111

Naraku laughed sinisterly, the sound echoing on the empty walls of his castle. "It seems the half-breed doesn't have friends anymore." He chuckled even more when he saw Kikyo still standing with him while he watched them disappear. 'You asked me to kill the human wench, Kikyo, but you never told me how.'

"Master Naraku, we are ready for the attack." It was a snake demon who held great hatred toward Sesshomaru. From what he heard, the great dog demon had killed both his father and brother. When he had told the snake that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were brothers, he had immediately agreed to lead his army of demons.

"Good, you remember what to do? Do not kill him, you must bring his demonic side to emerge and take over his soul." Naraku instructed. From under the pelt he was wearing, the snake demon couldn't see the smirk. 'And die from his deadly claws when it emerges.' He thought.

"Yes master Naraku." He left the castle, followed by much more demons he had ever ruled.

1111111111

Kagome nervously played with her claws as she saw three tall figures walk through the giant entrance door. Sesshomaru still had his hand on her hip, preventing her from running away, an option she was considering right now. What if she humiliated Sesshomaru in front of the other lords? What if she insulted him without meaning it? What if she wasn't beautiful enough? What if the lords laughed at him because of her? She tried to back away but Sesshomaru's strong arm wouldn't let her move from an inch. Panicking a bit, she tried to pray it off of her and run back to the room.

Sesshomaru felt her uneasiness but didn't know what to do. It was quite normal to be nervous upon meeting lords of such status. Reading her aura, he noticed that she felt also depressed and panicked. "You shall do fine" he whispered so only her would hear. She raised grateful eyes to him and let a small smile grace her face.

Just to toy with him a bit, she grabbed his tail and scratched it a bit. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and he turned them toward her. He seemed a bit offended that she would dare try this trick on him when he had just comforted her. Kagome's smile widened; she was feeling more at ease. Just then, the lords were introduced. "Lord Kiro, ruler of the Northern lands" Jaken called from the door. A tall dog demon advanced toward them and bowed to show respect. A bit afraid, Kagome froze. Was she supposed to bow? Of course she was supposed to, he was way higher ranked than she was. She started bowing but Sesshomaru's grip tightened, showing her that she shouldn't do it. Embarrassed that such a high ranked feature would bow to her... well more to Sesshomaru but still... she tried to hide behind Sesshomaru's tall frame.

Lord Kiro spoke. "It has been a long time Sesshomaru." He said, shaking the younger demon's hand. Just then, he noticed the small woman hiding behind the son of his long time friend. "I would be honoured to know the name of such a beautiful creature." He declared. Sesshomaru stepped away, revealing a blushing Kagome.

"Kagome" she said softly

"Kagome" he repeated, trying to see how it sounded. Grabbing her hand, he kissed it softly. Turning back his attention toward Sesshomaru, he seemed amused when he talked to him. "It doesn't happen too often to see you in such good company, Sesshomaru." He bowed again and left.

"Lord Hiro, ruler of the Eastern lands" Kagome saw another dog demon walk toward them and bow. But something in the way he bowed and acted made her feel uneasy and scared. The guy didn't seem all that bad, then why did she want to hide behind Sesshomaru for protection? The demon advanced toward them, a smirk on his features. Now Kagome felt like panicking. Why? She didn't know. She stayed still, knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy that she ran away at the mere sight of a lord. Maybe he wasn't all that bad after all.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's a pleasure to meet you again. You still remember my son Kynoru, do you?" That's when Kagome noticed the other figure with lord Hiro. When she saw his eyes, her body froze with fear. The feeling of uneasiness became more and more pressing.

Sesshomaru nodded, feeling the tensing woman by his side. She had already met lord Kiro and he had been kind to her, why was she panicking this way? He nodded at the lord's question.

"You found yourself a cute bitch." Prince Kynoru commented, his eyes glued on Kagome. He held out a hand to touch her but she clung at Sesshomaru's haori, her head buried in his kimono. She rubbed her nose on the fabric and earned a growl from the lord of the Western lands. Surprised, she raised her eyes to meet his. He was enjoying it! He raised a delicate eyebrow and she blushed. She let out a sigh and laid her head on his chest.

Lord Hiro walked away, followed by his son who was furious that the demoness had refused him. Nobody ever refused the future lord of the Eastern lands. He had every woman he wanted at his feet and now he desired her, the bastard's girl who had rejected him in front of everyone.

"Lord Deryu, ruler of the Southern lands" Jaken called from his place at the door. Kagome felt relieved when she saw the three figures enter. She didn't feel scared of either of them, their presence seemed even comforting.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru! What a great lord you have become! Your father would be proud of you." Lord Deryu declared, bowing. His son and mate did the same and he presented them to the lord of the Western lands. "Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to present you my mate Jyra and my son and heir Saku." Sesshomaru gave them a light bow. Then Deryu's eyes fell on the young demoness standing close to Sesshomaru. "It's about time we get to see you in good company. What, pray I ask, is the name of the next lady of the Western lands?" he asked, bowing to her. Kagome blushed a cherry red color and clung at Sesshomaru's haori again, looking at him for help.

"Do not make assumption lord Deryu, she is but merely a slave in this house." Sesshomaru declared coldly. This hit Kagome right in the heart. She let go of his clothes and stood rigid aside of him. He felt it though, his hand was still resting on her hip and he felt that she didn't want to be close to him anymore.

"Oh" Lord Deryu said, dumbstruck. He was sure he had been face to face with the lady of the Western lands. How could such a beautiful creature only be a mere slave? "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind giving her to my son as his mate." His son agreed at what his father said. Sesshomaru's slave had to become a lady or someone important. No such beauty would be wasted this way, used as a bed warmer. She needed to be loved and understood.

"The girl belongs to me, lord Deryu. This is all I'm going to say." Sesshomaru declared coldly. His voice had dropped a bit and the other lord knew that he shouldn't push the young lord too much. He was still the host after all. He sent a sorry glance at Kagome and bowed his head a little. He then motioned his family to follow him.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked back toward the room and she crawled out of his arms. Why did she feel this way when he told her she was just a slave? That is what she has ever been. 'It's just that maybe I hoped...' she didn't finish the course of her thoughts. What was she thinking? There was no way a demon like Sesshomaru would ever like anyone. With a mental sigh, she settled in the corner where she had slept the night before. She brought her knees to her chin and circled them with her arms, making sure the demon lord couldn't see under the kimono.

With growing wariness Sesshomaru watched the young demoness crawl away from him and sit in the corner of his room. What was she doing? She felt comfortable enough to rub her nose on his chest and the minute after she was sitting as far as she could from him. He would never understand women. That was why he never mated. Well, the first reason was because they felt more attraction toward his riches and power than to his person but still. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he tried to change the course of his thoughts which were only replaced by another voice. **"Now! Take her! She is ours and not theirs! They want her all to themselves but we will not let them."** His beast raged inside of him. Great, just what he needed. He closed his eyes for a brief second to get his control back. When reopened them, his cold exterior was back. "We shall leave, the other lords will be waiting for us." He worded. After their arrival, the lords had retired to their chambers. It was now supper time and they had to meet at the dinning room to eat and discuss important things.

"Lord Sesshomaru! We were starting to think that we would eat without you!" Lord Deryu said amusingly, winking at the two. Sesshomaru had again his hand around her waist as to claim that she was his. He only earned a masked growl from Sesshomaru and direct hit in the ribs from his mate. "Ouch!" He turned his eyes toward Lady Jyra's serious ones. "Do not worry my dear, I was only wondering if the lord of the Western lands would give us some tricks to spice up our mating."

Lady Jyra was probably used to her mate's big mouth but Kagome was blushing thousand shades of red. How could someone talk so openly about that kind of stuff? It was like a demonic version of Miroku. When she thought about her friends, her aura saddened a bit. She missed them all and even more Shippo, her adoptive son. What was he doing at this moment? Was he patiently waiting for her return from her era or did they find her bag at the hot spring and were searching high and low for her? She pushed the thoughts away when she felt an intense pair of eyes boring holes into her soul. It was Sesshomaru, she didn't have to turn to look. Only he had that glare that could freeze hell all over.

He dragged her to his chair and sat, bringing her onto his laps. One look around and Kagome understood why she was sitting on him. It was because she was his possession, nothing more. She wasn't important enough to have a chair of her own. The lady of the Southern lands was sitting on a chair, meaning that she was not a slave or a servant. She was a being, someone with a mind of her own and rights... all the opposite of Kagome. All around the table, lords had they slaves either standing aside of them or sitting on their form. Lord Kiro had a scary looking woman standing at his right and a man who seemed to be her brother on his left. They were both lizard demons. Lord Kiro had long white hair reaching to his waist and tied up in the bottom. He also had sparkling green eyes and two yellow stripes on each of his cheeks. He was tall, probably taller than Sesshomaru and his aura was shining with wisdom. On his forehead, two crossed sword represented his status as the current lord. Lord Hiro had two demoness sitting on each of his laps. They were looking like whores by the way they were rubbing themselves on the lord who was highly enjoying it. Kagome could tell because he smelled of arousal. The lord had forest green hair and yellow eyes. It was not like Sesshomaru's though. The lord of the Western land ones were more of a golden color. He had two red stripes and his symbol represented a black six pointed star. His son had the same markings and hair color but had grey eyes. He seemed about Sesshomaru's age but Kagome found it hard to tell because demons didn't age very fast. Then, sitting beside her and Sesshomaru were the lord of the Southern lands. He had blue hair and eyes. He also wore a flower on his forehead that represented his status as the lord of the Southern lands. His stripes were purple. He was totally handsome and so was his son. He seemed a younger copy of his father with only the golden hair color that changed. It was definitely something he got from his mother. The heir was also probably about Sesshomaru's age. Lady Jyra had golden hair and baby blue eyes. She had pink stripes and the same marking as her mate, meaning that she was the lady.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have come from the far end of the Eastern lands to sign a peace treaty with you. Our lands have always been in conflict and, with your accord, we wish to stop it." Lord Hiro said, breaking the heavy silence and making Kagome jump on Sesshomaru's laps. She would probably have fallen off the chair if a strong arm didn't catch her in time, preventing her from total embarrassment.

"I see your point." Sesshomaru agreed. He remembered that his father had refused to sign the last treaty the lord of the Eastern lands had presented. He was not like his father though. If he could get more powerful, he would agree to the terms. All the lands would be united again, before the separation that occurred before. They had separated from the Eastern lands and Sesshomaru had never known why. His father refused to tell him. He said that he would learn some day. That day still hadn't come yet.

'This is easier than I thought.' Lord Hiro thought, smirking from inside. 'The pup is more foolish than his father.' With a serious face while inside he was laughing maniacally, he continued. "We shall enjoy our dinner for now, lord Sesshomaru, but this is a matter that must be taken care very soon."

"I understand." Sesshomaru said. His voice never faltered, talking to an ice cube would have the same effect. Kagome could feel the muscles of his body tense under her and she grabbed his tail to south him a bit. She petted it mechanically, all the while concentrating on the discussion. She didn't like it at all, she had a bad feeling about this and it was restraining her heart. 'Something feels fishy about this.' She thought.

Man that was good. She was petting his tail just enough for him to relax. The plates were served and, of course, Kagome didn't have one. She watched, annoyed, Sesshomaru eat right in front of her face. She could feel her left eye twitch a bit, the food looked so delicious! She was about to make a dive for it when Sesshomaru brought his chopsticks to her. He grabbed some food and presented it to her. Great, he was acting like she couldn't even feed herself! Somewhat irritated, she accepted the food anyway. She was right, the thing was delicious. The supper went on and on and Kagome felt like she was going to die, sitting like that on Sesshomaru. It not that he wasn't comfortable… but... She shifted her weight a bit at the same time as Sesshomaru rose from his chair. "You may enjoy yourselves. We shall meet in my office by sunset." He dragged her out of the room, leaving the other lords in the dining room to either finish their meals or simply discuss non-important matters.

111111111111

Review!

Whoa! Something feels wrong about lord Hiro and his son. But what? You'll know next chapter!

Evil Yokai


	10. Interruption

Chapter 10

**Interruption... **

"Inuyasha! Something is coming this way!" A miko wearing a white and red kimono called from the cliff she was standing by.

"What is it Kikyo? I can't smell anything" Inuyasha replied, jumping from his perch in the tree to take a better look. Kikyo was right, there was a huge mass of demons coming their way. 'Great' he thought 'without Tetsusaiga I can't use my wind scar to kill them. I guess we'll have to use the old way.' Inuyasha flexed his claws, ready to strike with his opponents.

"Die! Half-breed!" their opponent yelled from his the demon his was riding. He was accompanied by lesser demons. They were no threat to Inuyasha but there were so much of them that he couldn't see the sky for about a kilometre.

Inuyasha watched as the demons filled the sky. Then he saw them, Naraku's poisonous insects. 'The bastard knows I don't have my Tetsusaiga anymore. He wants to tire me.' Gritting his teeth, he yelled at the other demon. "I don't know who you are but tell Naraku to stop being the coward he is and face me if he dares!"

The other chuckled. "This has nothing to do with Naraku. Of course he wants me to do something but I have my personal revenge to take on someone."

"Listen, I don't even know you! How can you want to kill me?" There, Inuyasha was lost. Some may think him stupid but it was quite a complex situation.

The other demon didn't want to answer and unleashed the demons toward Inuyasha and the dead priestess. Sacred arrows flew as Inuyasha clawed his way out of the mass of demons. Something hit him on his right side but he continued. Blood was slowly pooling on his red haori, making it have a darker taint. He couldn't overcome all the demons. He got scratched again on his left cheek and something bit him on the shoulder. There was a piercing scream and Inuyasha just had the time to see Kikyo being put into little pieces by the snake demon that had started the whole thing. He watched in horror her soul leave toward hell and her body disintegrated into thin air. 'No, I failed her again!' Inuyasha thought desperately. His wounds didn't hurt him anymore and his vision started to bleed red.

'This is it! We've unleashed his demonic side! Now we just watched him destroy himself in front of our eyes.' He didn't have time to react though when a red blur launched at him and cut him in two. Inuyasha continued slashing with incredible strength and speed the army of demons. When he was all done he stood there, red eyed, panting heavily. Out of nowhere, Naraku appeared hidden in his white pelt. He earned a growl from the beast that was standing in front of him.

"You wish to have her back." Naraku said. When he had the confirmation that the hanyou wanted her back, he continued. "Go at the Western castle, she has been taken by someone."

Inuyasha let out a feral growl before dashing toward the West. Naraku let out a chuckle and disappeared. Now, his plan was working to perfection. He got rid of the dead priestess and the hanyou's human soul would soon be destroyed. Sesshomaru was next on the list as Kagome was. Inuyasha, in his hurry to have her will surely kill her. No human or demon could take the strength of a demon who had lost all his mind.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited patiently for the lords to enter his study and be settled. Kagome was standing at his right, silently pondering about what she had felt earlier. Should she tell Sesshomaru? Surely the lord was intelligent enough not to let himself get trapped in something that could put him in danger. She watched the other lords enter the study and settle on the chairs prepared for them. Lady Jyra was absent though. She probably thought she didn't have anything to do with men business. Kagome also wondered what she doing here, surrounded by men. Lord Hiro had brought his two slaves who were sitting on his laps and Kagome thought she was going to vomit just looking at them. She felt glad she was with Sesshomaru and not that disgusting being. Lord Deryu didn't have those two scary demons with him, just his son who seemed bored as hell. Kagome could only guess that those reunions weren't very interesting. 'Great', she mentally sighed, she was going to sit on Sesshomaru for another time. Her butt still felt sore from the supper time.

"Lord Sesshomaru, sorry for seeming a bit in a hurry but my son and I must leave early in the morning." Lord Hiro started.

"I see" Sesshomaru answered.

"Here is the treaty we talked about earlier in the dining room. If anything doesn't please you, tell us." He handed Sesshomaru a parchment. Sesshomaru took it and sat on his chair. Kagome followed soon after. Sitting on the lord's laps, she managed to get a glimpse of the treaty. The strong impression came back full force. Something about that piece of paper felt terribly wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt the need to warn Sesshomaru, to tell him that he was doing an enormous mistake. Under her, Sesshomaru was silently reading every parts of the treaty. He wondered why his father had refused. The Eastern land lord asked for protection in case of attack, peace between the two lands and to do so gave him a chunk of land at the part where the Western and Eastern lands touched. It was a fair trade to Sesshomaru. Nodding, he took a feather and dipped it in a bottle of ink. He stretched his arm to sign the paper.

Kagome couldn't let him do it. The pull in her heart felt so strong she thought she was going to faint from it. It was wrong. 'I'm going to get killed for that.' She thought. She caught the lord's wrist in her hand.

Every lords stayed astonished when the lord's slave actually prevented him from signing the document that could unite every lands as one. It was the beginning of a powerful reign for Japan. There would be no more battles. Sesshomaru's eyes descended on Kagome's. He had a cold look, meaning he was pissed off beyond reason. Tears started forming in hers but gathered all her courage. She was doing it for him. She didn't know **what** she was doing and **why** but it was for Sesshomaru. Still holding his wrist, she jumped off of his laps and dragged him outside the study. She didn't want the other lords to hear what she had to say. They would surely laugh at her. Sesshomaru didn't want to move at first but with pleading eyes he followed her outside, under the bewildered eyes of the other lords and furious ones of lord Hiro. When the door was closed, she received a loud slap across the face. "What was that?" he questioned her. If looks could kill, she was surely dead.

Lord Kiro rose from his seat calmly. He knew what it was, it had happened before. Lord Hiro knew too, that was why he was furious. He excused himself and left the room. Outside, Sesshomaru seemed to be boring holes with his eyes by looking at the beautiful demoness. He slapped her again.

"I asked you a question. Answer it." He commanded.

Kagome gulped. Great, now what was she supposed to do? She heard the door open and close itself again to reveal lord Kiro's form. It was his turn to ask her a question. "You felt it have you not?"

Kagome raised surprised eyes to him and nodded frenetically. Did Lord Kiro actually sense it too? Beside her, Sesshomaru was about to explode. Kagome fell on her knees. "Please forgive me master." She whispered, tears falling freely on her cheeks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked the other lord.

Lord Kiro took Kagome's hand so she would stand up before speaking to Sesshomaru. "This has happened before. It was the same reason why your father didn't want to sign the last treaty."

"A slave told him not to?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically, wondering about his father's sanity back then.

"No, your mother did. She felt something inside of her that told her it was wrong to do it and she was right. When she touched the parchment, the spell disappeared, revealing something horrible. Your father was about to sign something where he had to hand over the Western lands to lord Hiro. It has happened a few times. Lords would try to deceive another to gain their lands and thus become more powerful. Your mother had that incomparable ability to sense any spell. It seems that she wasn't the only one. What Kagome has just felt is probably the spell over the parchment."

"And how do I explain that? My slave doesn't want me to sign the treaty and thus I won't." Sesshomaru was really feeling sarcastic right now.

"Didn't you listen to me? To reveal the treaty's true form, your mother simply touched it. Kagome has to do the same." Right now, lord Kiro felt totally exasperated of the young lord's attitude. "I would be kinder to her if I were you Sesshomaru. She saved you, one, from total embarrassment and, two, from loosing your land. She is to be cherished for she has a very rare ability that can protect you in your future encounters with demons like Lord Hiro." He left, entering the study.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome who was biting her lower lip in nervousness. He grabbed her hand somewhat gently and dragged her to his body. Had she really saved him? Why would she do something like that? She hated him after everything he did to her. "I do not know how you did it Kagome but I thank you." He held her close to him and he was enjoying it. 'Her body is so small and fragile.' He thought, holding her carefully. Memories of when he had tortured her came flowing back in his mind, forcing him to let go of her.

Kagome couldn't believe it. He had actually said her name! He held her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest. It just felt right. He was so strong. When he pulled away, she smiled brightly at him.

Sesshomaru was taken aback. She was smiling at him! It was truly enchanting. He just wanted to kiss those lips of her but restrained himself. He made the vow long ago that he would never lower himself like that. He grabbed her hand and led her inside the study. There, he motioned her to walk toward his study while he was keeping an eye on lord Hiro. For the other lord's sake, it would be best for Kagome to be wrong.

Kagome held her hand to touch to parchment even with the alarms ringing in her brain. When she did, there was a black smoke and the letters changed places. What she read made her gasp. Seconds after, Sesshomaru was standing beside her to take a look at the offending document. On it was written that if Sesshomaru signed this document, he would hand over the Western lands to lord Hiro and exile himself. His eyes darkened and his voice dropped from a few octaves when he spoke again. "Lord Hiro, for your own safety and the one of your son, I suggest you to leave this castle at once." He said. Kagome could see the side of his eyes becoming slightly red. She had never seen him so mad, even after her. Right now, the last thing she wished was to be in lord Hiro's shoes. The other lord didn't seem to take the threat very seriously though.

"Let us speak calmly lord Sesshomaru." Lord Hiro said, his yellow eyes darting toward the youngest lord. "This must be a horrible mistake." Then his eyes were on Kagome. She could read in them intense hatred and she immediately hid behind Sesshomaru. Right now, he was her only protection. After a few seconds, she could see something flicker in those orb. Something that looked like malice. "Maybe the girl was mistaken. She probably put a spell on the parchment to turn you against us. It seemed it worked." His voice was mocking now; mocking the other lord for being as foolish as to trust a mere slave.

"Was my mother mistaking too when she sense the same spell?" Sesshomaru asked. He never let the emotions out but one could clearly understand that he was about to explode from rage. And when he would, it wouldn't be pretty.

Lord Hiro fidgeted a bit. He didn't know what to say. He should have known lord Inutaisho would tell his son to be careful about him. "It was all a misunderstood between your father and I." he gave as an excuse for his behaviour back then.

"I see" Was the answer he got. Sesshomaru took the treaty and tore it into tiny shreds. "Leave this castle at once!" he roared. Kagome froze on place. She just hoped Lord Hiro would just leave the damn castle because if Sesshomaru started killing everything around, he would surely start with her since she was right beside him. Shrugging his shoulders, lord Hiro motioned his son to follow him outside the castle. Instead of following his father, he walked toward Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I did nothing to bring your anger on me and you unjustifiably bring your wrath on my person. So, as to present your excuses, I wish to take the girl. You never used of a slave lord Sesshomaru. You can give her to someone who knows how to handle that kind of stuff." Kynoru said. He held his hand to grab the young girl but she hid behind Sesshomaru. He launched at her, his claws ripping the flesh of her left arm as she dodged to escape him. But she was still an untrained yokai and Kynoru soon had her pinned to a wall with his body pressed on hers.

"Master Sesshomaru!" Kagome pleaded. She kicked and slashed with her claws but nothing would do. He wouldn't let go of her and Sesshomaru didn't seem to do anything to help her. She felt the tears wield up in her eyes and let them flow. "Master, please!"

Sesshomaru's hands clenched into fists when he heard her plead for him to help her. "Kynoru, if you don't get your filthy hand off of her, you will not be able to use them anymore in the future." He treated. Kynoru didn't seem to mind and contemplated the beauty he had all to himself. He just knew what he would do to her and breaking this flower would be what he would enjoy the most. He had just finished the course of his thought that he was pinned to the wall too with an enraged Sesshomaru who had his hand to his neck. "Be aware, Kynoru, that the girl is mine. I will not let anyone else have her." He threw the lord toward the door of the room, where his father was waiting for him. They both left, fuming about two different things.

Back in the study, Lord Kiro approached Kagome to sooth her a bit. She was shivering. She backed away from him, not even being able to recognize her allies and enemies. Right now, alarms were ringing inside her brain and she was too agitated to think properly. Her instincts took control over her and she was staying as far as she could from everyone. If any of them even dared try to approach her, she would surely claw him to death. She was still backing away when two strong arms circled her. She jumped and attacked her opponent. She growled but nothing would do, he wouldn't let go of her. Then, she completely lost it. Red was slowly seeping in her vision. "Lord Sesshomaru, her beast is about to emerge!" Saku warned him. The other lords walked toward the younger lord so together they would be able to control the beast if it gained control of the girl's body.

"Stay away" Sesshomaru ordered. His grip didn't loosen on the girl and he sat on the floor, bringing her onto his laps. He then held her closer to his body and wrapped his tail around both of them. Every lord stayed stunned. Sesshomaru was showing some sort of affection toward Kagome. Did he actually care for that slave of his? From the back of the room, lord Kiro smiled. He could already tell how this would all end, and he couldn't even see the future.

Kagome's beast raged, she growled, kicked and screamed but after a few instants of worthless efforts the beast finally gave up and calmed itself upon the felt of the soothing heat around her. Red disappeared from her eyes as Kagome realized that she was actually sitting on Sesshomaru. He had his arms wrapped around her as if waiting for some sort of miracle. It seemed to work since the intense fear she had felt earlier was completely gone. Looking up, she saw that he was staring at her intently. "I'm sorry master Sesshomaru." Kagome squeaked and tried to crawl away from him. Instead of letting go, Sesshomaru held her even tighter. He rose and, with the demoness still in his arms, left the room.

"This reunion is over." He said. Sesshomaru made the way toward his room and gently placed Kagome on the bed. She immediately rose to sitting position.

"Master Sess-..." She started but was interrupted.

"You will rest. I shall be back in the morning." With those words, he left. Kagome heard his footsteps down the hall and listened to them until she couldn't hear them. Sighing, she laid on the bed and fell asleep immediately. It was actually the first time in two days that she slept well.

* * *

End of the chapter… Review

I will post much more often now. My apologies for being so slow at posting this story. My grandmother got sick with cancer but she is better now. :P Hope you still enjoy this story. And sorry again for the mistakes. This story was written a long time ago and I'm doing my best to correct them.

Evil Yokai


	11. Inuyasha VS Sesshomaru

Chapter 11

Inuyasha VS Sesshomaru

Kagura was flying over some lands when she sensed something strong and demonic coming her way. She readied her fan, waiting for the intruder to show himself. It wasn't too long before a red blur came out of the trees. 'Inuyasha?' she wondered. She had been waiting for some strong **demon** and she now wondered what the hanyou was doing all by himself. He usually was with his little group. She landed not too far from him and placed the feather in her hair.

Inuyasha's demonic side was searching for what it desired the most, the priestess he loved so much. He was running full speed toward the Western lands when he felt that ominous presence he remembered as a treat. He stopped running and faced the demon woman.

When she saw him turning toward her, Kagura understood why the half-demon was alone. He had transformed into his demonic side. Surely his human soul was in great danger but she knew he couldn't do anything to help him. Only the priestess Kagome could get him back to his senses. It's not that Kagura actually wished for him to be saved but right now he was her only hope to defeat Naraku. Since the night Sesshomaru had refused to help her, she had relied all her hopes on Inuyasha and his little group. 'This was Naraku's plan.' She gritted her teeth. Why did he make Inuyasha transform if he knew that Kagome could transform him back? Out of nowhere, Kanna appeared beside her. "What are you doing here?" Kagura asked, exasperated. She didn't really appreciate that little girl who was so fateful to Naraku.

"You mustn't step in. Naraku killed Kikyo and he is now rummaging the lands at her research, or someone who look like her." Kanna said, pointing Inuyasha with a deadly white finger.

"Someone who looks like her." Kagura repeated. Then she understood. Kagome had been taken by Sesshomaru. He was heading this way and he would surely engage a battle with his brother, leading at least one to his grave. Inuyasha surely would die because his human soul was being consumed by the demon inside of him and without Tetsusaiga, he couldn't hope to change back. Sesshomaru was in great danger and so was the priestess. She got her attention back to Kanna to give her a piece of her mind but she was already gone. She took her feather and flew away from the growling demon who continued his way toward the West to retrieve what was his. Using her abilities to control the wind, she flew toward the West too but at a faster speed than Inuyasha. She would be there in the morning she thought.

* * *

Kagome lazily stretched. She had just woken up and the bed she had been sleeping in was truly a gift from the gods. She wondered why Sesshomaru would even let her sleep in his bed. Kagome looked around, he wasn't there. It must still be early. She yawned and made her way toward the window. She opened it and watched the sunset. She thought about Shippo, Sango and Miroku who were probably looking for her. At least, she hoped they would. She had been gone for three whole days and he didn't receive any signs of them. 'Maybe they don't even know I'm here.' She thought desperately. 'Maybe they think Naraku kidnapped me…' she paused and a particular thought made her even more depressed. 'Is Inuyasha looking out for me? Is he on his way here?' he wondered if she wasn't asking too much out of him. He had always loved Kikyo much more and probably thought she was just a burden. Perhaps he had decided to just forget about her.

"This view is beautiful." Kagome jumped. He hadn't sense anyone coming near her. Sesshomaru was leaning on the fence right beside her. She blushed. How could he have been right beside her all the time without her noticing?

"Yes, it is." She directed her eyes back to the scenery.

"You are sad. Why?" He asked. Kagome was surprised that he could tell so easily and that he would care to the point of asking her.

"I miss my friends. It has been three days since I last saw them and they must worry about me." Why was she telling him? He probably didn't even care and asked only to be polite or some other things like that. She bit her lips out of nervousness. He had never been kind to her. Why did he care all of a sudden? Was it because she helped him yesterday?

"Do you worry about them too?" He asked. He wondered why she had never spoken of Inuyasha. "Do you not hope for Inuyasha?"

Kagome felt surprised when he spoke of Inuyasha as if he was some kind of messiah she was waiting for. "No, he…" she let it trailed, wondering if she should tell him "he broke my heart when he pledged his love to Kikyo. He always saw me as a burden, a Jewel detector and nothing more." Tears strained down her cheeks as she started sobbing. She wiped them away. "I'm sorry master-…" She couldn't finish because Sesshomaru had his thumb on her lips, preventing her from speaking.

"No, 'master' will be required anymore." He said "Sesshomaru will do." He walked away, letting go of her. Kagome was surprised beyond anything. Had the great lord Sesshomaru, her torturer, just ask her to call him by his name? "We shall leave this afternoon to visit your friends. Just remember, girl, that you belong to me and thus you will not stay with them. You will come back. Until then, you may wander in the castle as you please." He left the room.

Kagome stayed stunned then jumped happily in the room. How Sesshomaru got to be so nice to her, she didn't know and truly it was the least of her problems. She dressed properly, digging in the closet where Sesshomaru had taken her kimono before. When she found one to her tastes, she changed and left the room the walk in the long corridors of the castles. She just hoped she wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked back to his study, thinking about what he had just said to Kagome. Why did he tell her he would let her go and see her friends? Surely she would try to stay with them and create him more problems. But the way she looked back in the room, so sad and depressed, he just couldn't not offer her. When he opened the door of his study, someone was patiently waiting for him. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. You could see the visitor wasn't welcome.

"Inuyasha is coming this way." Kagura answered. "Naraku settled a trap for both of you. He killed Kikyo and drew his demonic side out. He is now out of control and dashing toward the castle to retrieve 'Kikyo'."

"He is seeking for Kagome." Sesshomaru frowned. Obviously Naraku knew that without Tetsusaiga Inuyasha's demonic soul could easily emerge and he had turned the half-breed against Kagome and him. Kagura nodded and, taking the feather from her hair and transforming it into a larger one, left. Sesshomaru stayed a bit longer, thinking of what he should do with that bothering half-brother of his. He had promised his father not to end his brother's life and Inuyasha did the same about him but right now, he didn't think it was Inuyasha's first preoccupation. Both brothers had promised not to harm each other but when their father died, the promised was forgotten. Sesshomaru tried to kill the hanyou while Inuyasha had chopped his left arm off. He was really glad he could grow it back though. Fighting with only one hand was a true nightmare. He jumped from the window and landed on the soft ground of the garden. Right behind the gates, he would wait for his younger sibling to show himself and then he would try to bring him back to his senses. He wouldn't warn Kagome, she would only get in the way, trying to protect the half-breed.

Inuyasha could see the gates of the castle nearing. There she was, the one he truly loved and whom he craved for. Kikyo. Yes, he would have her, she was his. He jumped over the giant gate only to be slashed by a powerful poison whip. He fell back into his feet and turned around to meet his opponent. Sesshomaru was standing there, his arm ready to attack another time. Inuyasha growled low, as to show some kind of supremacy over Sesshomaru but that didn't impress the lord at all. The answer he got was even more feral and deadly. Inuyasha launched at his other sibling, not even recognizing him. Right now, the demon soul was in control and ruling over all the other senses. He slashed his claws at him. Sesshomaru just had the time to dodge the attack and unleash another poison whip toward Inuyasha.

'He has gotten stronger' Sesshomaru thought, while Inuyasha was dodging his whip with an incredible speed. Unsheathing Tokijin, Sesshomaru unleashed a dragon blast in Inuyasha's direction. It got him and the wall that was behind. Everything crashed down on the hanyou. He sheathed back is sword, thinking that he had put an end the other's misery when a red and white blur ran past him and slashed him right in the chest. Inuyasha stopped a few meters away, panting heavily. Sesshomaru brought a hand to his chest, he could feel the blood on his hand and rolling down his arm. The wound was pretty deep and he doubted he could stand very long. He needed to end this quickly before he lost too much blood to be able to heal after.

* * *

Kagome was walking in the castle, humming a soft tune when she saw someone hiding behind a wall. It seemed to be a young girl. "Hi" she said, smiling reassuringly. The other smiled too and walked toward her. Kagome recognized her as being Rin, Sesshomaru's human girl.

"Hi pretty lady. Rin's name is Rin." Kagome ruffled the girl's hair and continued her walk, followed by the human girl. They chatted a bit until Kagome popped out THE question.

"So, Rin, do you like it here? I mean, with Sesshomaru." She asked. She was curious about what she had to say about Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Rin likes it very much with lord Sesshomaru. He saved Rin."

"I know." There was a long crashing sound and Kagome turned in the direction of the noise. "Rin, go hide someplace safe."

"Rin knows where to go. Rin will go in lord Sesshomaru's room!" She said happily, clapping her hands.

"Good idea Rin, now go." Kagome waited for Rin to have turned the corner before running full speed toward the sound. Somehow, she felt something bad was going to happen. When she arrived, she could see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, facing each other. Sesshomaru was bleeding on his chest and Inuyasha was beaten up. Inuyasha seemed to have lost control again, his eyes were as red as two rubies. When he spotted her, he sniffed and sped toward her.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as he saw his brother sniffed the air and seeming quite satisfied. He smelled too and a particular sent hit his nose. He turned around as his brother lunged and Kagome. Moving his arm very fast, he summoned his acid whip and hit Inuyasha with it. The other demon growled at him from the place he had landed. Blood was pooling at his shoulder, were the whip had pierced the skin. 'Damn it' Sesshomaru cursed. Right now, the interruptions of the girl weren't what he needed.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha tried to hurt her. She didn't make a move. In fact, she was frozen there in shock. She closed her eyes until she heard a growling sound. Sesshomaru had prevented him from harming her. "Inuyasha!" She called, trying to bring him back to earth. She was answered by a growl from both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Stay out of it." Sesshomaru warned. "The human soul has been completely destroyed."

"It can't be" Kagome whispered. She wished she could do something to help Inuyasha but her mind was blank. She couldn't even think properly. Then it flashed. 'Tetsusaiga can help him.' Then she realized that Sesshomaru had it and surely wouldn't hand it over to Inuyasha. He had desired it for so long. Looking back to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who had started a staring contest from one end to another of the field, she decided to at least try. She ran toward Sesshomaru, with Inuyasha's eyes burning into her. He never took his eyes from his opponent. "Sesshomaru, you must use Tetsusaiga. It can reverse the transformation."

Sesshomaru frowned a bit. "Were you not listening, girl? The demon soul has taken over. The transformation cannot be reversed."

With tears in her eyes, Kagome resolved to desperate measures. She grabbed Tetsusaiga that was in his obi and even if it burned her hands, made a quick run toward Inuyasha. She handed it to him but he wouldn't touch it. "Please Inuyasha! It can help you!" She placed it in his hands and took a few steps back. At the touch, sparkles flew everywhere and the red eyed hanyou had to drop it. He jumped a few feet away, looking somewhat surprised at his hands. Kagome stayed there, frozen on place with surprise. Tetsusaiga had rejected him. Did this mean that Inuyasha was a full fledged demon? There was a blur on her left side and Sesshomaru was standing beside her, taking Tetsusaiga from where it had landed.

Sesshomaru's eyes immediately went down when he felt something being pulled from his obi. He was just in time to see the girl run away with his sword. Angriness shot inside his body. How dared she? He watched her try to give it to Inuyasha and him being burned by it. When the half breed let it go, Sesshomaru ran toward the sword to take it back. "This, shall not be tolerated." He growled at Kagome, all the while keeping an eye on Inuyasha. He faltered a bit but nobody saw. He was loosing too much blood. He needed to end it now!

Kagome saw Sesshomaru falter because of his wound and felt sorry she hadn't listened to what he was saying. "Sorry" she said, ashamed. "It's just that I thought-…" she didn't have time to finish her sentence that Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and threw her aside while he took the full blow of Inuyasha's claw attack. He howled in pain, holding his left arm. Blood was seeping from there too. This was bad, really bad.

"Run to safety." He ordered. His eyes grew red and Kagome saw him starting to change. She took a few steps back and watched Sesshomaru take his dog demon form. He attacked Inuyasha who didn't even have time to dodge and was disintegrated when Sesshomaru huge and poisonous claws dug in his skin. Kagome watched the scenery in horror. Inuyasha, the man she had spend so much time with, she had helped all the while and even grown to love, was dead. Almost nothing was left of his body. Beside her, Sesshomaru was changing into his humanoid form. He growled in pain and fell on one knee.

"My, my…Look what we have here." Kagome turned around to see Kya and a few other slaves she had never met. "Isn't it lord Sesshomaru, injured and harmless, here in front of us?" She made a smile, a malicious one.

"Kya, help me. We've got to bring him back to his chambers." Kagome pleaded, while trying to help Sesshomaru back to his feet. Man, he was heavy! She guessed the armour wasn't helping either.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we put him to **sleep**?" Kya proposed, cracking her knuckles, claws extended. Sesshomaru understood that they were turning their back on him. He cursed the gods for being so mean to him.

Kagome understood too. "Kya, stop it. We need to help him. He's injured."

"Do you not wish for vengeance Kagome? If I remember well, you received quite a big punishment." Kya said, still ready to strike any time.

Kagome shook her head. "I will not kill him or anybody." She placed herself in front of him. "You'll have to get through me first."

Sesshomaru looked at her and his eyes widened. Kagome had actually stayed on his side. He thought she would be the first to seek revenge upon him. "Why?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "You helped me more than you can ever realize." She said. She didn't explain more.

"Isn't that sweet? I if didn't know any better I'd think you are in love with him." Kya told Kagome. Sesshomaru growled in response. "Growl all you want, puppy, you can't even protect yourself anymore." Then she spoke to Kagome. "I thought you were a friend, that you would understand. But if you want to play that little game, be it. You're going to die at the same time as he will."

Sesshomaru wished he was healed just to rip the girl's throat. As he thought so, his wounds healed by themselves. He mentally hit himself. How could he have forgotten about the goddess who granted his every wish? Much to his surprise, nobody had taken notice that he was now in full shape to fight. Kya attacked Kagome but the dog demoness didn't even have time to make a move that the other was laying in a pool of her own blood. Everybody turned toward Sesshomaru who was standing up without difficulties. "Leave this castle at once." He roared. Every slave who turned against him ran away and jumped in the air. They disappeared in the tree tops. Kagome stood, dumbfounded.

"I thought you were injured." She said.

"I can wish for everything I want" Kagome then blushed. Did he actually wait to see whose side she would take? "You've shown me you were worthy of my trust Kagome." He turned to face her. "Not many have been before." He turned around and walked off.

Kagome blushed even more and nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru!" It was lord Kiro who was running toward them at full speed. He stopped and inspected his surroundings.

While the two men were busy, Kagome walked away to what was left of Inuyasha, a pile of ashes, and fell on her knees, crying. "It's my entire fault" she sobbed. "If only I had stayed 500 years in the future, you wouldn't have died. If only I was stronger, maybe I could have prevented it." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned around when he heard lord Kiro call him. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Who did you fight?"

"Inuyasha" he answered.

"What? You promised your father never to kill your brother!"

"I know. What I fought wasn't my brother. Naraku made his demon soul emerge. He had no control over what he was doing." As he spoke, he smelled tears. Turning around, he saw Kagome kneeling beside his brother's ashes.

"Go and console her." Lord Kiro said, pushing him a bit toward the demoness.

Sesshomaru joined her and kneeled beside her. He placed a comforting – as much as the hand of a cold, scary, full-fledge demon can be – hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to do with my brother's death." Kagome raised grateful eyes to his and smiled sadly. She hugged him and laid her head on his chest, taking the lord off balance. She sobbed in his haori while he was making soothing circles in her back. "We should go inside." He rose and Kagome followed the movement. As they walked back inside, Kagome still had a grip on him and he was still holding her, they met the other lord who was checking on things too. Sesshomaru made a slight nod with his head and the lord made one too. Kiro would explain everything.

"He seems very fond of his slave." Lord Deryu spoke.

"Yes, he has grown to love her." Lord Kiro answered. He let a smile grace his lips. The girl was definitely the best choice for the Western land lord. She would be the one to lighten his days.

"You do remember, Kiro, that the pup must mate a princess, not a slave. It was his father's last wish." Deryu precised.

"Yes, I remember very well." Kiro answered. He still didn't understand lord Inutaisho's last wish. He himself hadn't mated a princess. How could he ask for such a thing from his son? He remember though, that the lord had told him that he had a vision of the future before dieing and that it would be done. Lord Kiro thought for a second. How could Sesshomaru find himself a princess? Of all the lords, none had a girl. What did the lord see? He had only told lord Kiro about it. Did it have a link? Thinking about his own situation, something clicked inside his brain. Kiro needed and heir and Sesshomaru a mate. He smiled. Yes, Inutaisho truly was an intelligent man. It was right in the time where Kiro had lost his family. They were killed when bandits attacked the castle. It was a treachery from some of his men. Back then, Kiro had become so enraged it had taken Inutaisho and Deryu to take a hold of him. It was not before he had destroyed all the traitors. He had never mated again. The thought of his beautiful mate always lingered in his mind. And now, he was in terrible need for an heir. Many people were seeking his power and he doubted that at his age he could prevent them all from taking over the Northern lands. "Do not worry old friend, Sesshomaru will mate a princess." He said to the sky. Beside him, lord Deryu was wondering who Kiro was talking to.

* * *

End of chapter…

This is getting better. Inuyasha is dead and Kikyo too ^.^

Evil me, Evil Yokai


	12. Love is in the air

Chapter 12

Love is in the air…

"There we are Miroku! I can see it!" Sango exclaimed, pointing the huge castle. There had been more than three days they had been traveling, making the less stop possible. Their human body was in the verge of exhaustion.

"Yes Sango, I can see it too." They went faster and soon they had their feet on the ground, face to face with a giant gate. Kilala transformed into her smaller form and jumped in Sango arms. She mewed and cuddled to the demon slayer.

They approached it but a demon intercepted them. "What do you want?" he asked.

"We wish to see Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku spoke.

The guard snorted, suppressing a laugh. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have time for pitiful humans. Get out of here."

You could almost see the steam coming out of Sango's ears. "Tell **lord** Sesshomaru that if he doesn't bring his sorry ass right here he'll have my Hiraikotsu stuck in it for the rest of his pitiful life. Is that clear?" She yelled. The guard took a step back. The human woman looked like she was going to explode.

He gained back his courage and faced her. "How dare you talk like that of lord Sesshomaru!" he growled. Bad mistake. He had just finished his sentence that the giant boomerang made contact with his skull.

"Sango dear, I don't think this will help." Miroku whispered to her as a bunch of other demons came running their way to help their friend.

* * *

Kagome sleep through the night without any interruption. It's only in the morning that she found out she wasn't alone. When she opened her eyes, everything was white. She blinked a few times, to get rid of the sensation but nothing would do. It was still white. 'Oh God, I'm blind!' She thought desperately. She struggled to get up but something that was holding her and that she hadn't notice before tightened around her. She squealed when the white vision she had in front of her moved. She wasn't blind, she had her face in something white. 'What in the world…' She didn't finish the course of her thoughts that she met with amber eyes. She let out a yelp of surprise and fell off the bed. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, his tails was wrapped around her and he followed the movement. He fell on Kagome with a 'humph'. Exasperated, he tapped his claws on the floor.

"What was that?" he asked

"Huh?" Kagome managed to say. She just recognized the man on top of her as Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's left eye twitched a bit. "Forget it" he growled and got up, unwrapping his tail.

Kagome, still under the shock, stayed still on the ground, laying on the cold floor. It took a few seconds for her brain to finally register that she was ridiculous in this position and she got back on her feet. Out of nowhere, a little blur came running out of the closet Sesshomaru was about to open. If he was surprised, he didn't let it show one bit. The little blur attached itself at Kagome's leg. "KAGOME!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"Rin, what were you doing inside the closet?" Sesshomaru asked, one eyebrow raised in a questioning way. Rin looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru, a bit uncertain to what to answer. Then she gave him a toothy smile. "Yesterday, Rin and pretty lady Kagome heard a loud sound and pretty lady Kagome told Rin to hide someplace safe. That's what Rin did!" She smiled even more, happy that she followed the instruction gave her.

Kagome mentally slapped herself. How could she have forgotten Rin? She was too caught up by the memories of Inuyasha to even remember what she had told Rin. Surely Sesshomaru was going to kill her now. She risked taking a look at him. She brought her eyes down immediately when she met his. She pondered on what she saw shining in them. Was he laughing at her? No, that couldn't be. "Rin, go back to your room and be prepared for breakfast." She heard Sesshomaru tell the girl who squealed and ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru approached the girl slowly, as if testing her. He brought back memories of yesterday Kagome wished she would just forget. It wasn't that she had done something she regretted. It was just that she had watched her friend and love die by the hand of his own brother. She wasn't mad at Sesshomaru, he had done it to protect himself – and her by the way. "You have proved your worth twice from now. You saved my land and stayed fateful to me. Why have you?" It was a simple question but Kagome was speechless.

"I don't know. I would never kill anyone or let anything happen to those I care for." She answered but bit her lips instantly. What had she just say? Surely she didn't **care** for Sesshomaru. He had made a slave of her and tortured her in the worst ways possible. Then, why, why had she just said she cared? Sesshomaru nodded knowingly, making Kagome blush. What was he thinking again? She couldn't follow him and his twisted mind. "Why did you save me when Inuyasha attacked?" She asked him. When he brought his attention back to her she precised, seeing some confusion shining in those golden orbs of his. "You could have handed me to him and he would have left without even a fight. You knew it but decided to do otherwise."

"Nobody will touch what is mine" He growled protectively "and you have been of a certain use in this castle."

"I was useful? All I seem to have done here is get in your way!" Kagome exclaimed. She didn't remember doing anything useful to the demon lord except for that treaty thing.

"Yes, and it excited this Sesshomaru to no end." He purred

She was so surprised by his answer that she fell backward and onto her butt. "huh" What was she supposed to say? Great, now she was face to face with a sex crazed demon lord. Could her life have gone worst?

Sesshomaru smirked after his last remark. She had reacted right how he planned her to. This was rather amusing. What? He found **amusing** her presence? Did somebody put something in the food yesterday? That was it, he was loosing it! After a few seconds of thinking, he had to admit it. He had grown protective of her, to a point he wouldn't even let anyone come near her if he would see competition in the other male. He couldn't actually be falling in **love**. No, it was out of question, not with her. **'Yes, let's mate her right away!'** his beast raged. Great, he was sure he had locked the damn thing away last time. Obviously, it had broken free during the mental fight he was having with himself. 'No, it was father's last wish for us to mate a princess and not some mere human slave. '**Beautiful inu demoness'** The beast corrected. Sesshomaru didn't answer to this, meaning he didn't totally disagree with his beastly self. **'We should not care about the old man's wish.'** 'Yes, he was half crazy back then, keeping saying that he had visions of the future.'

"Earth to Sesshomaru, Earth to Sesshomaru, do you hear me Sesshomaru?" Kagome called, waving her hand right in front of his face. The demon lord easily caught it after coming back from his spacing. He needed to focus.

"Very funny, human" Sesshomaru commented coldly, letting go of her wrist.

"You know, you should get into that thick head of yours that I'm a demon now." Kagome precised as a matter of fact.

There was a warning growl from Sesshomaru. "It's not because you helped me once that punishment isn't an option anymore for your misbehaviour."

Kagome gulped. She had forgotten her place for a minute here. He was still in control and fully capable of punishing her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" A guard came crashing down the hall and almost knocking the door off. "Lord Sesshomaru, we have stopped strangers who were trying to break into the castle. They kept asking to see you milord."

Sesshomaru nodded, wondering who could want to see him so much. "I shall be there soon." As he said so, a giggled could be heard from the window. Raising a silver eyebrow, Sesshomaru approached the demoness to see what she was looking at.

"I think I know them." She laughed. Outside, inside the gates were an enraged taijiya and a rather calm monk. The taijiya was waving her boomerang in the air, hitting everything she could with it. Demon guards were trying to immobilize her and as a result they would get hit by the threatening weapon. Sesshomaru mentally sighed. Surely this was all a nightmare. Opening the window, he jumped outside and landed on the soft ground, followed by a rather amused girl.

"Stop this at once!" he roared. Everybody froze except a certain demon slayer who took the opportunity to hit a demon one last time. The victim fell on the ground, unconscious from all the blows he had received until then.

"Listen, you-…" She didn't finish her sentence that Miroku cut her.

"We wish to see Kagome. We know she is held captive in this castle." There was another fit of laughter that caught everybody's attention.

"Sorry but it's a miracle you haven't groped anybody yet." Kagome explained as much as she could, using all her courage not to laugh more.

"I am very sorry milady but do I know you?" Miroku asked her only to be hit by Sango.

"Don't follow the trail of your mind Miroku or I swear I'll hit so hard you won't remember anything."

"Kagome!" Shippo, out of nowhere, jumped in her arms. "Kagome I missed you so much!" Finally taking a good look at his adoptive mother, he asked her something. "Why are you a demon?"

"Whoa! Stop! What did you say?" Sango asked.

"I asked mommy why she was a demon." Shippo said innocently

"OH MY GOD! Kagome what happened to you." She exclaimed. Then she shook her head. "No, I don't want to know. We're getting you away from mister 'I'm the center of the universe' and after you explain."

"Now, that wouldn't be very polite." Sesshomaru entered the discussion. He took a defensive stance in front of Kagome, cracking his knuckles, as if to protect her. What was sort of amusing was that they both thought they were protecting the newly transformed demoness.

Kagome sighed. Why did she always have to do everything by herself when it came to conflicts? "Okay, let's calm down shall we. Sango, take a deep breath, relax." She invited them in, under the glare of Sesshomaru. She knew she was going to pay for that later but right now the best was that her friends thought that she was safe and stop worrying. They settled down in some sort of living room and she explained everything. Well, almost everything. She omitted to speak of the punishment Sesshomaru had given her and every other blow he had brought on her person. From his side of the room, Sesshomaru frowned. The girl was lying to her friends.

* * *

Naraku frowned. Damn, the half-breed had failed. He should have known though that Sesshomaru wouldn't be easily defeated. Just great, now he would have to think about a whole new plan. He searched through the depths or his dark and wicked mind and came out victorious. Yes, he had it, the most sadistic and evil plan he had never came out with. Blood would spill. "Kanna!" He called

"Yes Naraku" came the emotionless reply from the white haired demon child.

"Go to the Western castle. Make sure the miko sees you and follows you. After, I want you to make the way back here with her. Once she will have passed through the barrier she will be imprisoned and all mine."

"Yes Naraku"

As she saw the small demon exit the room, followed by Naraku, Kagura stepped out of the corner she was hiding in. She gritted her teeth. This wasn't good at all. She needed to warn Kagome and fast.

* * *

"Listen Sango, you shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine." Kagome assured for the tenth time in row.

"Then why don't you come with us?" Sango asked. She just couldn't figure things out. Kagome wanted to stay with the great demon lord, the one who, not so long ago, tried to kill her and Inuyasha so many times. She sighed. "There's something you're not telling me Kagome. You know you don't have to lie to me like this. Are you pregnant?"

At the blunt question, Kagome sweat dropped. "SANGO!"

"Ok, ok, sorry about that…" Sango mumbled.

From the corner of the room, Sesshomaru's attention was caught. It is as if the taijiya was actually reading his mind… not that he thought that Kagome was pregnant, but he had his little idea of her bearing his child… Great, now the monk was looking at him funnily.

"I'm positive I want to stay Sango. I feel at home here and I would be in your way if I go back."

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked, surprised her friend would even think such a thing.

"You two. I know you're in love and someday you'll probably want to settle down together." Sango blushed a cherry red color. "Then, I'll be in the way of your love. I resigned long ago into going back home, Sango, I want to live here in Feudal era."

"I didn't know Kagome, I'm sorry, that must be hard for you to say goodbye to those you loved so much." Sango gave up her hopes of Kagome coming back with Miroku and her and also because she knew Sesshomaru's patience had its limits. Something bothered her though. Kagome had never lied to her friends.

There was an awkward silence which was soon cut by Sesshomaru himself. "Unless you have other matters to be here for, it would be wise of you to leave this castle."

Sango sighed and obeyed. As she was about to leave, she wondered if Inuyasha had come here and if he knew where Kagome was. Sango remembered fully well that the hanyou had worded the fact the he didn't want to see her but she just couldn't resolve to her friend being so ruthless. "Kagome" she called. When her friend's attention was drawn back to her, Kagome seemed to have been deep in her thoughts, she continued. "Has Inuyasha passed by? We haven't seen him in a while so I was wondering…"

Kagome face contorted in pain. It was in her heart, the memories of her beloved, the one she would have given everything to be with. Tears fell freely on her cheeks as she started to sob uncontrollably. "When he came here…" she made a pause "he has lost control of his demonic side and…" she clenched her hands into fists "I couldn't bring him back. He's dead, Sango."

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango bowed her head. Inuyasha had been a real friend to her but it was nothing compared to the pain Kagome must be feeling. "Inuyasha made a mistake." It was all she could say. Her friend would only keep good memories of the one she loved. She wouldn't know that he had tried to leave her alone in the woods when he perfectly knew she was in danger and bringing the dead one as replacement. No, Kagome would remember him as someone loving and caring toward her, someone she had shared so many memories with. "I suppose Shippo will stay." Sango stated, to change the subject.

Kagome bit her lower lip nervously and turned frightful eyes toward Sesshomaru. Se hadn't thought about it. The kit had fallen asleep on her laps. She only received an emotionless glare from the demon lord. "The kit will not be tolerated in this castle."

Kagome cringed. What would she do with Shippo?

* * *

End of chapter. Next one, Kagome must deal with Sesshomaru who doesn't find too enjoyable the fact of having to babysit a fox kit.


	13. No way

Hi everyone! I know its been a long time since I last updated but school started so... well yeah... gotta study! I am currently doing my Bachelor of Science in Nursing! Lots of reading, and most of all, it's even more damn difficult for me since I study in English and my first language is French. Oh well, I enjoy it anyway!

I'll stop babbling for now and let you enjoy this chapter. And as a mean to buy your forgiveness for being soooo late in updating, I posted 2 chapters!

Chapter 13

No way

Last time:

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango bowed her head. Inuyasha had been a real friend to her but it was nothing compared to the pain Kagome must be feeling. "Inuyasha made a mistake." It was all she could say. Her friend would only keep good memories of the one she loved. She wouldn't know that he had tried to leave her alone in the woods when he perfectly knew she was in danger and bringing the dead one as replacement. No, Kagome would remember him as someone loving and caring toward her, someone she had shared so many memories with. "I suppose Shippo will stay." Sango stated, to change the subject.

Kagome bit her lower lip nervously and turned frightful eyes toward Sesshomaru. Se hadn't thought about it. The kit had fallen asleep on her laps. She only received an emotionless glare from the demon lord. "The kit will not be tolerated in this castle."

Kagome cringed. What would she do with Shippo?

* * *

Kagura silently stepped outside the castle. Naraku was nowhere in sight, it was her chance of escaping. She needed to find the miko named Kagome as fast as possible. Now that Inuyasha was dead, Sesshomaru and she were the only ones standing in Naraku's way. She quickly looked around and, seeing there was still no one in sight, she took a feather from her hair and tossed it in the air. It transformed into a larger on and she flew away. She did not make it through the barrier though. A giant tentacle flew out of nowhere and destroyed the beautiful feather, forcing Kagome to land not too far away.

"Where are you heading for Kagura?" Naraku asked, stepping out of the shadows.

The wind demoness cringed upon hearing the voice of the one she unwillingly dedicated her life to. What was she to do now? She couldn't just say 'oh, I'm going out for a walk'. That would just never work with him. She fidgeted, playing with her only feather left and changing it into a big one. It floated right beside her. She then wondered if running away was a solution. Obviously it wasn't. Not that she hadn't tried already. It had proven to be a very painful experience. He had squeezed her heart and she had soon been obliged to get back to him.

"Well?" Naraku inquired.

Just by the look on his face, Kagura knew that he knew. Damn him! He was toying with her. If she lied, she was sure to be punished. If she told the truth, it was still obvious that she was going to taste it... There was only one solution left. She prayed the gods that it would work. She turned her back to Naraku and with one swift movement the feather was back to its tiny self. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Nowhere" she answered when she was at a safe distance from him. She had reached the door of the manor when she felt something coming her way. She didn't have the time to move that a tentacle was embedded in her body. It drew the life out of her. 'They have to know!' was the last thing she thought before darkness engulfed her and she died.

"I do not tolerate treachery, Kagura. I thought that you had learned your lesson by now." Naraku spoke while retracting the tentacle from the body of his reincarnation.

* * *

There was a moment of silence in the room as everyone looked at Kagome. Miroku and Sango were looking at her as if expecting to see her talk back to that jerk and Sesshomaru was looking at her defying her to do so. 'How do I always get myself into this kind of situations' she mentally sighed. She looked down at the fox kit sleeping on her laps and convicted herself that she would never leave the kit behind. How was she supposed to tell that to that frozen piece of demon? She didn't want to argue with him in front of her friends. She knew he would be angry that he was defied in front of people. No, she needed to speak to him privately. "Sesshomaru, please I would like to speak to you." She asked, looking at her adoptive kit.

"If it is about this matter, there is no point in arguing." He replied coldly and left.

Nervous and scared at the same time, Kagome passed a hand in her hair, throwing her bangs backward. Her movement was over that the strands of hair took their rightful place. "Give me some time you guys." And she scrammed after her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, please, Shippo means a lot to me. I can't leave him alone." She pleaded, still running to keep up with his pace.

"I decide who is to stay here in this castle and the fox kit is not welcomed." He replied coldly.

"He won't be able to survive by himself!" she argued.

"That is none of my business."

"But it is mine! I adopted him."

"Refrain from raising you voice at me." He glanced coldly at her over his shoulder. "Arguing with me is pointless." He opened the door to his study and stepped in.

"I didn't want to come up with this… really… but if that can save Shippo…" she muttered for herself. That didn't go unheard by the lord who turned around, facing her fully. "I ask this of you as a way to pay your debt to me." She blurted out. "I saved your life."

"Do not give yourself too much credit wench" he replied. He was mad now. She dared menacing him and assuming that he had a debt toward her? "That still remains a 'No'" He stepped inside his study and slammed the door behind him. He kept his cold exterior but inside he was boiling. Not because she had been impolite and totally insufferable but because he knew she was right. Sitting on the chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kagome laid her back on the door and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She began to sob uncontrollably, her body shaking with each of her uncontrolled sobs. "Shippo" she cried.

* * *

Back to Sango, Miroku and Shippo, there was silence. "Miroku, do you really think she is willing to stay here?" Sango blurted out. "I mean Sesshomaru did nothing to make her or us comfortable in his presence not that he has shown that they were in some kind of relationship." She paused, almost too scared of her own thoughts. "I think he is the one keeping her here and that he forces her to say what she said to us. You know as well as I do that she hid some part of the truth from us." She looked at the monk with tearful eyes. "She never did that."

"Sango…" the monk muttered, gathering the woman in his arms. "I know how you feel but even if you are right, we don't have to strength to bring her back with us against his wishes. Besides she may be truly willing to stay here." Which he doubted greatly. "Let us gather evidence that she is held captive. Then we will find the means to rescue her." He lowered his voice so that even the demons wouldn't hear if they were eavesdropping on their conversation. "We still have a few allies, despite Inuyasha's death, there is Koga and Jinenji. They would know how to help us."

Sango wiped her tears away and let a small smile creep on her lips. "Whatever the problem, houshi, you always have a solution, do you?"

"No I don't. There is a problem that I haven't resolved yet." Upon seeing Sango's worried face, he added. "This problem is how I will ask the woman of my life to marry me."

Sango brought her hands in front of her mouth, gasping. She didn't have time to add something that the door was opened. Kagome was standing in front of them. Something had happened, that was for sure.

* * *

After what had seemed like an eternity and hearing no noises behind the door she was leaning on, Kagome rose from her sitting position and took whatever left was of her courage. She slowly and soundlessly opened the door as a last attempt to convince Sesshomaru to let Shippo live with her. Nothing. The window was opened and Sesshomaru was gone. She sighed. She would have to tell her friends. She put on some kind of smile she knew would never work to convince them that nothing had happened. Her eyes were red from crying and her heart was in millions pieces. She walked back to where she could smell them and taking a deep breath, she entered the room. The look on their face told her that they were not convinced at all by that smile.

Shippo woke up from his slumber and looked at Kagome. "Are we going home yet?" he asked with a sleepy voice. That alone shattered Kagome's heart but she held on.

"No Shippo. I will be staying here a little longer and you will go and live with Sango and Miroku for a while." She explained, kneeling down so she would be at his eye level.

"I want to stay with you!" he exclaimed. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Shippo I want you to be a good boy and not cry." Kagome muttered in his ear and she hugged the little fox kit.

"But…" and his voice died. He hugged his mother back and said nothing more.

"We will be going then." Miroku decided, raising from his chair.

Hugging her friend, Sango leaned into her ear and muttered something that only her friend could hear. At first, she received no answer but then there was a little nod felt again the skin of her cheek. There, she had her answer. "That's all I wanted to know." Her friend smiled at her. "We will see each other sooner than you think." She winked at her friend as if nothing had happened and the three left without turning back. Kagome watched their retreating form leave the castle ground and disappear in the forest, gathering Kilala that had waited outside all along.

* * *

When Sesshomaru finally came back to his castle, a few hours later he was calmer. He had not been able to control himself once he heard her begin to cry at his door. He just fled. Walking back to his bedchambers, knowing she was there, he opened the door soundlessly, only to find her sitting in the back of the room, in total darkness, her arms around her knees and her head resting on them. She was sleeping there. 'I thought I made it clear she could use that bed.' Then he sniffed the air. There was a reason she was there in the back of his room. Salt. He could smell the scent of her tears. She had cried herself to sleep. Did she hate him that much? Why going this far for a kit that wasn't even hers? He pinched again the bridge of his nose. He wouldn't do that would he? No, there was no way in hell that he would do it. A glance at her and his resolution broke into pieces. 'I can't believe that I am currently doing this.' He thought bitterly, summoning his yokai cloud and drifting into the night.

Kagome had heard him enter his room and tightened her arms against her knees. She wouldn't dare look at him. She hated him. She hated him now even more than she did before. She didn't care about pain, she didn't care about humiliation. But she did care for Shippo. As of that moment, she wished she had joined forces with Kyla and killed the bastard while she could. She would have been able to see Shippo again and live with him. Nothing would have separated them again. "Shippo…" she sobbed. "Shippo I'm so sorry." And the tears started to fall on her cheeks once again before her world drifted into darkness. She fell asleep like this, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

What the hell is Sesshomaru doing out there in the middle of the night? Whatever he's just a jerk!

_Sesshy: I am no such thing._

Me: You made her cry thus you are a jerk.

_Sesshy: You women have a particular sense of justice. I do not agree with this and since I am stronger than you, keep silent._

Me: *Takes out laptop and begin to write furiously*

_Sesshy: *Peeps over my shoulder and scream* You have no right to pair me with that Jakotsu!_

Me: Whomever is stronger rules! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha


	14. The beginning of the end?

Chapter 14

The beginning of the end?

Sesshomaru rode on his yokai cloud for a good part of the night. Frustrated he thought about going back and never mind that stupid idea that had crossed his mind a few hours ago but it was at that same moment that he heard a loud "THUMP" resonate right under him. He descended, knowing who it was.

"Houshi if you ever rub my ass again, you won't be able to have children ever again!" yelled a red face Tajiya holding her Hiraikotsu high in the air. The monk had a huge bump on his head and looked ashamed.

"My dear Sango! I though you and I were going to marry! It is common for husband and wife…" he didn't finish the trail of his thoughts. The angry look he received shut him up.

"We're not married yet." Sango replied coldly, yet she was blushing furiously which didn't go unnoticed by the monk.

"We…" he started but was interrupted. Something was coming their way. "Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku stated without looking behind him. The lord had just landed a little afar from the group. "How may we help you?" That sounded a little too polite to be what truly crossed Miroku's head Sesshomaru noticed but shrugged it off.

"Give me the kit." He ordered.

Shippo, still awake at this time of the night cowered behind Sango. "Forget it jerk." Sango prepared herself to defend the kit. "What is it? You grew tired of Kagome so you're hitting up on kids now?" She asked, her voice dripping venom.

"I do no such thing as to hit kid." He replied coldly. "Now hand over the kit." He held his hand in the air, expecting her to give him the fox demon.

Shippo, peeking behind Sango wisely asked. "Will I see Kagome if I go with you?" His voice was shaky.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but there was an imperceptible nod which didn't go unnoticed by the kit. "Come" he commanded.

Shippo did as told. He jumped from his position behind Sango and landed a few feet next to Sesshomaru who grabbed him quickly by his clothes, holding the kit in the air. "Hey! Give him back!" Sango screamed.

"Don't worry" Shippo gave her a smile. "I'm going to see mama" He grinned at them and the lord took flight with him, still holding the brat by his clothes as far from him as he could as if he was some piece of trash.

'Why the hell am I doing this? Why do I encumber myself with this kid?' He mentally sight. 'My mental status has definitely lowered.'

"Put me down." Shippo pouted in the lord's grip. "I can stand by myself."

"No" The voice was cold and distant

"Do it!"

"No" Sesshomaru's voice seemed aggressive but Shippo did not seem to notice the sudden drop of a few octaves which would have ringed bell for few to keep it quiet.

"Now!" he whined

"No" This time there definately was aggressiveness in the voice and Shippo noticed it. He was not as stupid as to anger his enemy so he changed tactics.

"Please?"

"Keep it quiet fox or I'll throw you overboard" the demon lord growled fiercely.

Shippo gulped but remained quiet.

* * *

Shippo shifted uncomfortably from his place on the bed. That earned him a death glare from the demon lord and he gulped. He sat silently again, watching his mother sleep. How he hoped she would wake up soon… Sesshomaru was freaking him out with all those nasty glances he was sending his way.

Kagome fluttered her eyes open. It was morning already. She unwrapped her arms from her legs and stretched. Her body was sore but she didn't care. Tears threatened to fall again but she pushed them back.

Shippo glanced at Sesshomaru, asking for permission which he was granted with. He jumped out from the bed and quickly approached his mother. Seeing she did not move for she had not sensed his presence yet he poked her head.

"Shippo?" he eyes shot up. "This is a dream." She looked at him. "This isn't a dream right?" she asked him hopefully.

Shippo smiled brightly at his mother. "I missed you mama" and he hugged her. He was hugged back tightly, almost cutting the air from him. "Sesshomaru brought me back!" he chirped and hugged her again.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, dumbfounded. She raised her head to look at the demon lord but he was gone. The curtains were slowly waving with the morning breeze. "He really did that Shippo?" she asked, struck by the information.

"Yes!" He chirped. "He came to get me during the night." He frowned. "He was mean though. He didn't want me to wake you up and he was sending me nasty glares!" Shippo whined.

Kagome chuckled a bit upon hearing this. Sesshomaru was probably not used to a kid like Shippo. And the fox demon had probably earned quite a few of those cold glares that only Sesshomaru knew how to do. "I will go and thank him." She told Shippo. "Can you stay here and wait for me?" When Shippo nodded, she kissed him kindly on the cheek and left. She knew where the demon lord was. She knocked on the door to his study and was answered by a short 'Enter'. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk, as she expected. She bowed to him. He never even looked at her. "I wanted to thank you for what you have done." She fidgeted. She wasn't expecting him to ignore her.

"Hn" Was the answer she got.

"That was very considerate of you." She added, shifting uncomfortably. .

"…"

"I will keep that in mind. If there is any way I can repay you… anything, really." She stuttered. Silently Sesshomaru rose and approached her. She gulped, feeling as if she had said something she shouldn't have.

"Kiss me" The order was simple. Kagome was dumbstruck. She stayed there, petrified, not knowing what to do.

"Sesshomaru… I… I…" She stumbled on her words.

"Will you not kiss me?" He sneered. "It is a simple request I believe. Didn't you say you'd do anything?" He rose one of his eyebrow, looking at her knowingly.

"I… can't. I can't do this…" Kagome backed away until her back leaned on the wall. Sesshomaru followed her. Bringing his mouth next to her ear, he muttered something for her to know.

"Then do not believe you can tell me you'd do anything." He pushed away. "If you are not ready to fulfill what you have proposed, then don't say it." He turned around and walked back to his desk. "You are dismissed, **slave**." Emphazing on the word 'slave', he did not look at her.

"I understand. My apologies." She left his study and sighed. Such a bad temper he had. She had come in to thank him and he had managed to turn into a way to mock her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back to Shippo. There was nothing she could do about it right?

'I wish she would have kissed me' Sesshomaru thought as she left his study. Yet, he would have never admitted it. **'I want more than a kiss!'** the beast roared from inside his head. 'No, that is never going to happen' **YES! I want her now! She likes you now! You brought the kit back! Make her yours!'** 'No' he answered his own beast. 'That will not happen' The beast growled but remained silent. Sesshomaru pondered on his actions. He knew why he had been mean to her and played with her feelings. He didn't want her to ask that simple question that must have crossed her mind. Why did he bring the kit back? He didn't know what to answer.

* * *

"Miroku, we are going to search for Koga and the others." Sango ordered. "This situation has remained for much too long."

"Is that what Kagome told you?" Miroku asked.

"No. I asked her if he was holding her in the castle against her will." She huffed. "And she said yes!"

"Off to the Northern Mountains we go!" Miroku exclaimed. They would be there by the end of the day and probably back at the castle the morning after.

* * *

Short chappy I know! But there will be some action next chapter! Review!

What about Naraku's plan? How will he proceed? You will know next chapter! **Kidnapped!**

Evil Yokai**  
**


	15. Kidnapped

Chapter 15

Kidnapped

"Don't you tell me 'no'!" a scream was heard in the calm forest. One would never believe that such a loud voice could be heard so early in the morning.

"You have no right!" the demon fumed. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the woman with an air of superiority.

"Oh yeah? Then I'll make the way myself!" The woman screamed again before hitting the young demon with a large weapon.

"Sango…" Miroku muttered. He knew that it was not the right way to get into the wolves' territory. "Sango I don't think…" he couldn't finish his sentence for the guy was already unconscious.

"What were you saying?" Sango mocked him, her Hiraikotsu hanging in a triumphal manner over her shoulder. She was cut short when she heard some ruffling sound. A bunch of yokai wolves were prepared to attack them from the helm of another cliff. Some had bows, other spears and swords. Wolves were growling from beside them saliva falling from their mouth.

"Exactly what I was saying, Sango dear" Miroku sighed. "Please, we mean no harm." Miroku spoke loudly to them. "We wish to see your leader. Koga"

"Feh, Koga-sama wouldn't lower himself to speak to people such as you!" The wolf who was unconscious spoke from his position on the ground.

"Shut it, wolf, if you don't want to end up in the land of dreams once again!" Sango threatened him.

"Miroku, Sango!" two voices called from the distance, startling both the wolves and the humans. "Koga's got a whiff of your scent. He's comi…." Ginta spoke but was cut as a tornado landed right beside him. "And here I thought I would outrun him…" He whined to himself.

Koga frowned as he watched the two humans standing below him. "Where is Kagome? And why is one of my men down?"

"That's why we are here, Koga, Sesshomaru is holding Kagome captive. We need help to free her." Sango spoke, her voice laced with worry.

"We will go!" Koga shouted. He was still in love with the girl, that showed because he spoke with jealousy and worry.

"Wait" Miroku stepped in. "Before that, we need to tell you about everything that has happened. A lot happened while you were absent."

Koga raised an eyebrow. "I understand. I was caught up in political business here. We shall meet at the den." He nodded briefly to the wolves demons beside him and they bowed and disappeared, even the one Sango had battered. When they were all alone again, Koga motioned the couple to follow him.

After a short walk, everyone was at the den, a large cave where every demon wolves seemed to sleep. That definitely caused Sango to shiver in disgust. There was something about this place, probably the smell. Yes, there was something in the air. The smell of musk and… how to put it… males?... was lingering all over the place. 'How graceful.' She thought to herself. 'Good thing Kagome is not interested in this guy. How don't know how she would do to live here.' Was the main thought that crossed her mind.

"Now tell me everything" Koga spoke as he sat at the very far end of the cave. This spot was his, apparently. Miroku quickly grabbed a seat but Sango remained standing. No way she was sitting here, there had probably been generations after generations of wolve**s** – not just one generation! – doing 'things' here. No way. And so she remained standing.

"It all started with…" Miroku started.

* * *

Shippo and Rin were playing in the courtyard that as much she could tell. She could hear their playful laugher from where she was sitting – and on whom she was sitting she might add. Yes, Kagome was **again** sitting on Sesshomaru's laps as he looked at some paperwork. Now why the hell was she there? Good question. It had all started with her discovery some magic trick about lords trying to steal lands, remember? Yes, of course. Well, here she was again, trying to detect the same magic tricks again and again. How boring. She wished she would go out and play with the kids. 'Anything but being stuck in a room with three lords and a huge amount of paperwork… please' she pleaded the kami. She shifted uncomfortably which earned her a growl from Sesshomaru. Damn her life sucked. Sesshomaru sent her a look which she decrypted as 'What-about-this-one?' and shook her head 'no'. And there he was again, reading that piece of crap. She mentally sighed. Or did she? Oh crap, everyone was looking at her. That was definitely **not** a mental sigh.

Lord Kiro chuckled. That woman was so amusing. "Lord Sesshomaru, maybe we should take a break." He offered, winking at Kagome. He was answered by a snort and Kagome was shoved off Sesshomaru's laps.

'Thanks God' Kagome prayed in her mind – and this time it was really in her mind, she made sure of that. She stretched her legs and felt pairs of eyes on her. She blushed. The lords were looking at her funnily. That was the time Sesshomaru chose to crawl behind her and make her jump.

"Take a break in the yard, Jaken will fetch you later." He ordered.

"Yes" and she scrammed as fast as her legs could take her. She found both kids playing outside in the backyard, as she expected. Come to think of it, she had gotten used to being a demon. She liked the fact that she was able to do more things, her senses were sharper, and most of all she was way more powerful. Even if she did not train, she used some of her free time to discover a little more about her power. The part that intrigued her most was that poison whip Sesshomaru was able to summon. She wanted to learn that. Even if right now it was nothing like the one Sesshomaru was using – ok, she couldn't do it at all, happy? – she practiced. Hell she didn't even know where to start! Well, you couldn't expect someone to master something like that in a day right? "Shippo, Rin!" She called them over. She watched them stop their game, look at her and their face change. They ran to her.

"Kagome!" They jumped in her open arms and cuddled to her. "Play with us!" Shippo chirped.

"What are you playing at?"

"Hide-and-seek!" Rin answered cheerfully. "Shippo showed Rin how to play! Please pretty lady Kagome, play with us. Rin will seek first!" Then as she said so she closed her eyes and began counting. "1…2…3…4…"

Kgaome winked at Shippo and both started moving away from the little girl as silently as they could. Shippo hid in the bushes while Kagome ran behind a fountain carved with a woman holding a jar. She took the pose of the woman and stayed still. "20! Rin is done counting!" The little girl began searching frenetically around, and quickly found Shippo, whose tail was sticking out of the bushes. "Rin found Shippo!" She screamed happily. She looked around some more, dumbfounded when she could not find Kagome but Shippo motioned to the fountain. They exchanged fits of laughter and discretely ran toward where Kagome was hiding. "Kagome is funny!" She burst out in laughter after finding the miko taking a pose behind the statue. "It's pretty lady's turn to seek." And they were both off to god knows where.

Kagome got caught up in the game the kids were playing that she forgot all of her worries. She counted up to 20, eyes closed when she felt vertigo. She quickly opened her eyes but saw nothing that was out of the ordinary. Perhaps it was just her imagination. She had not slept very well the night before, weeping the loss of Shippo, she might have gotten sick or something. 'Do demons even get sick in the first place?' she wondered to herself. She heard the sound of fabric brushing against the bushes and immediately thought it was Shippo. Then she saw a glimpse of him running away and hiding in the bushes as well as he could. "I found you Shippo!" she called him but the fox kit didn't seem to hear. Kagome decided to play along and went after him.

* * *

This is a very very short chapter but I wanted to keep the good stuff for later.

Sorry for the long update, school is getting a lot of my time. But I swear to update as soon as I can!


	16. Losing control

Chapter 16

Losing control

Kagome followed Shippo some more and began to worry. What was going on? Why wasn't he answering? This wasn't like Shippo to play so far away from her. Surely the kit new that the outside was dangerous. "Shippo!" She called again. "Shippo, we need to go back now!" She called again. She stopped on her track, but the fox kit continued anyway his route. "Shippo, this isn't funny, I'm going back now!" Kagome warned. Shippo would never want to be left out in the woods alone.

Kagome didn't manage to dodge or even sense the attack when a tentacle embedded itself in her side and retracted, leaving a cloud of miasma. Kagome winced in pain, stumbled for a few steps, looking around to spot the enemy. Shippo was standing in front of her still, walking away like he didn't hear anything. Kagome made a few steps forward, extended her hand toward the little fox and fell on her knees. She fought the darkness that engulfed her but it wouldn't do. This poison was powerful and she subdued to it, falling unconscious on the ground.

"Why going to such extends?" The fox kit asked out of nowhere. It wasn't Shippo's voice. It was Kanna's. When the kit turned around to look at the body of the unconscious ex-priestess, it was no more Shippo. The white haired girl holding a mirror was facing the half-demon Naraku.

"I didn't want to have to fight the beast." Replied her master.

"But she doesn't control it. She wouldn't release it." The little girl insisted

"If her life was threatened, it would have come out on its own. My miasma prevented the release of the beast. Her body is unusable by it. It would only poison itself." Naraku gathered the demoness in his arms, created a barrier around them and flew away with Kanna and the demonic woman.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as she entered the castle, tears straining down her cheeks, closely followed with an also crying fox kit.

Upon hearing the kid's desperate voice, he knew something was wrong. Rin wouldn't behave like this when she knew that there were guests. Sesshomaru quickly rose from his seat and exited the room promptly, closely followed by the two remaining lords. He reached the location of the kids within a matter of seconds. "Rin, what is happening?" Realization struck him. Where was his slave? Where was Kagome? She would have never left the kids alone. He'd seen her playing in the yard with them. She wouldn't have abandoned the fox kit she had desperately pleaded him to keep. "Where is Kagome?"

Shippo wiped the tears away. "Kagome saw something and she followed it. We were playing hide-and-seek so I followed her to see where she was going. She was attacked by Naraku! I saw it!" Tears began to streak his cheeks one more and this time he didn't bother wiping them away. "Please save my mommy" he whined.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama, you must save pretty lady Kagome!" Rin pleaded too. "Pretty lady Kagome was the only one who played with Rin. Pretty lady Kagome liked Rin even though she was a demon and not Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Lord Kiro asked, wondering what the other lord would do.

Turning his back to them, he walked away to the main entrance. "No one takes what is mine." He growled lowly, a feral growl and took the air. The two remaining lords looked at each other and Lord Kiro followed Sesshomaru while Lord Deryu remained at the castle to take the lead at protecting his human ward while the current lord was again. He kneeled before the human and patted her head gently, did the same with the young fox demon, and rose back to his feet again, motioning them to follow him. It was better if the kids remained inside for now. If Kagome had been kidnapped inside Sesshomaru's castle grounds, surely the kids were in danger. Then again, this demon, or whatever he was, had the choice of kidnapping Rin, who was much closer to the lord than a mere slave. Was there a connection between the two?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Lord Kiro called from behind the enraged lord dashing in the forest. He noticed the young lord's neck stiffening upon hearing his name and knew he should shut his mouth, which he did. Sesshomaru was pissed beyond reason. He still followed the lord a little behind. He'd stay just in case Sesshomaru lost it and put Kagome's life in danger. 'Does he actually know where he is going?' Kiro thought to himself. He would never dare, for the sake of his life, to say it aloud. Sesshomaru stopped briskly and sniffed the air with dissatisfaction. He growled lowly before sniffing again, trying to catch something. Lord Kiro sniffed too. There was no trace of Kagome's sent, so he wondered what Sesshomaru would smell. It was probably a sent that he recognized from before, perhaps the man's scent? So Sesshomaru knew whom it was. Growling again, Sesshomaru finally decided on the direction to take and dashed again in the forest, avoiding gracefully the trees that he passed by. Lord Kiro followed him with a little more difficulty. He recognized Lord Inutaisho's training in his son. The young lord was completely at ease with his movements even though he was overwhelmed with anger. He snapped out of his thinking when both demons emerged from the forest, somewhat later, in from of a castle. Said castle was overwhelmed with dark energy and skulls of lesser demons everywhere. Sesshomaru made another growl, more feral.

He'd found the place. In his complete loss of mind, he'd found Naraku's castle within a matter of hours while it had taken him years to find it the first time. Or was it that Naraku had wished for him to find it? Either one scenario didn't matter. What mattered was to retrieve Kagome. "Naraku!" he growled a feral growl. He was caught it the wind and carried to the ears of the half-breed that sat in his castle, a still unconscious ex-priestess in his arms.

"Now miko, it is time we eliminate the remaining inu demon, isn't it?" he laughed to himself and rose to his feet, holding the demoness against his chest. He made his appearance in front on the two inus in that state, holding the precious demoness against himself.

"Release her!" Sesshomaru thundered, flexing his claws.

Naraku chuckled at the order. "That I cannot do, demon. If I cannot use the Jewel to make my wish, then I'll have to use the miko. It is fortunate that you have transformed her into a demoness." Bending down his head, he licked Kagome's neck and slid his tongue to her cheek.

Sesshomaru growled, his self-control slowly snapping. Watching this and very confused, Lord Kiro spoke aloud, wondering what could that evil half-demon could possibly want with a mere demoness. He had heard of the Jewel and its ability to make a wished come true, be it selfish or not, but it was not anymore present. It had probably been used because no demons could feel its presence anymore. Again, why was he calling Kagome a miko? That was purely impossible. "What use do you have with her?"

Naraku's eyes darted toward the elder inuyokai. He obviously had not planned for there to be another lord coming. This was another difficulty but after Sesshomaru was dead, there was no stopping his plan anymore. Inuyasha, his greatest threat was dead, and so was Kikyo. Sesshomaru was the only one remaining. The taijiya and the monk were no treats to him and so was the demon wolf, Kouga. "Isn't he aware?" Naraku mocked Sesshomaru. "This woman was previously a miko our lord here transformed into a demoness." He let the information sink and continue. "Though I am not aware of how he did this, it is very convenient. This miko still has her powers, though dormant because of her predominant demonic appearance. I will simply use her body as a receptacle for my new reincarnation. My soul will be born from a demoness and thus I shall be fully demon. It is as simple as that. Her miko blood will only make it easier for me to be reborn because true demon would die in the process and not withstand my dark power."

Lord Kiro was dumbstruck. Lord Sesshomaru had transformed a miko into a demoness? How was that even possible? He closed his eyes for a brief second, pinched the bridge of his nose and calmed himself. Now was not the time. He opened his eyes again. "Lord Sesshomaru…" he started but didn't finish that Sesshomaru's control snapped. The young lord dashed at the hanyou, eyes red, but each time he tries landing an attack, Kagome was placed within his range. He landed a few meters away from the two, Naraku and Kagome, and growled.

Naraku's smile widened. He didn't expect that much from the lord. He thought that Sesshomaru would come for him and that he would get the chance to kill the impudent dog, but not that said impudent dog would actually be reluctant to attack him when Kagome was near. "Does this woman hold some value to you?" he mocked.

"She is mine" the beast growled. Now that it was free there was no turning around the pot. Kagome was his and his only. He was more than irritated at the half-demon touching her.

"Yours?" The mocking voice asked. "I do not see anything on her proving your point." He was answered by a feral growl as the dog demon dashed at him again, barely missing the demoness put in his range of attack.

Kagome slowly aroused back to consciousness. Unaware to Naraku, she opened her eyes slowly and scanned the area. She locked eyes with Sesshomaru. He had completely lost it. Why was he here? Who was holding her? Why did her side hurt her so much? She wiggled in the grasp on her holder. "Sesshomaru" she called softly, unable to find her voice. He brain screeched at her for not using his title. Before she could correct herself, a hand found its way around her waist and another around her neck. She had her back pressed against someone.

"You have already awakened miko?" Naraku asked as he secured her against his body. He caught her neck with his second arm and licked her ear.

Kagome shuddered as she recognized the voice. Naraku. She shuddered even more when he sexually abused her. She could feel the prominence of his shaft against her lower back.

"Miko, I shall take care of you after I finish with the annoying lord." He spoke as he felt her shudder. He knew she didn't like him one bit but that he didn't care. In fact, he found it even more exciting. The hand circling her waist traveled down on leg and firmly invaded her inner thigh, feeling her. She squirmed and tried to block his hand with her legs, but he was far stronger and soon it was exploring under her kimono. The hand around her neck tightened to keep her from wiggling out of his grasp. She was letting out small cries of surprise which excited him quite a lot.

"Let me go!" Kagome managed to choke out. He was caressing her entrance through her underwear.

Sesshomaru had long lost his mind when he saw him touching her indecently. He roared and again dashed at the hanyou but he was slowed down as Naraku released his tentacles in his direction. Though Naraku forgot one thing and was stabbed in the back by the other lord. Cursing, the hanyou shifted his attention to the new threat and repulsed him. Both inu landed some distance away. Naraku secured back his arm around Kagome's waist. He'd have enough time to touch her later on. Dodging another attack from lord Kiro, he placed again Kagome in Sesshomaru range of attack.

Mentally cursing, Sesshomaru knew there was one way he could defeat the hanyou but that implied hurting Kagome. He wouldn't do that. He locked eyes with the demoness who immediately understood. She had seen how Sesshomaru's attacks were always rendered useless because of her. "Do it!" She screamed at him. That surprised Naraku who didn't see the new attack from the elder lord and howled in pain as blood spurted out of his back again. He has been slashed by the lord's katana. Focusing his attention on the lord, he forgot Sesshomaru who didn't hesitate and embedded his arm through Kagome shoulder and straight into Naraku's flesh. He released the poison through his claws and careful not to infect Kagome too, he burnt the whole hanyou into nothing more than a pile of melted skin and bones. Removing his arm from Kagome's upper body, he caught her and held her against him. She was whimpering in pain, shaking from shock. Blood pooled from her shoulder and onto his haori. "I'm sorry lord Sesshomaru." She whimpered, her face hidden in the folds of his haori, cringing in pain.

"What are you sorry about?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I've stained your clothes…" Kagome replied before losing once again consciousness.

Sesshomaru huffed. "That does not matter to this Sesshomaru." He replied. Grabbing her and holding her bridal style, he turned to the other lord and acknowledged him. He had now fully regained control over his senses.

"Let us go back, the kids are worrying." Kiro spoke. "We must also tend to her wounds."

Within minutes, with Sesshomaru's inhuman speed, they were at the castle and a healing was tending to Kagome's wounds, Sesshomaru never leaving her side. Both children were sleeping by her side and he carefully watched them. She would survive. She was a demon. Though he had voluntarily wounded her. When everyone was out of the room except the four of them, he spoke. "This will be my last wish, goddess." He was answered by a bright light and she appeared before him.

"Are you sure, lord Sesshomaru?" She inquired him. "I didn't expect you to let go of this power so rapidly."

He didn't answer, instead nodded absently. "Heal her."

"Already done!" The goddess replied with a snap of her fingers. She bowed to the lord. "This is the last time we see each other." And she disappeared.

"I am no longer worthy of being your master." Sesshomaru spoke to the demoness. He seemed emotionless, but his voice had wavered. "You are now free, Kagome." With that he rose to his feet and left the room, leaving the protection to one of his guards. He immediately dashed into the forest with a howl of despair. It had been heard, though, by both of the lords at the castle.

* * *

This story is slowly coming to an end, though there is still some action to come.

Evil Yokai


End file.
